


The City In the Sea 海中之城

by ChristineBassoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, doctor who - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineBassoon/pseuds/ChristineBassoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>明尼苏达州女性失踪案引起了温彻斯特两兄弟的注意——失踪女性的类型、失踪方式都非常类似，两兄弟认为这个案子或与路西法的阴谋有所关联。他们驱车前往，却数次被风雪阻路。随着调查的深入，疑点越来越多，而他们原本的结论也不得不推翻。他们决定从最后一位失踪女性的资料着手，并前往她失踪的森林找寻线索。</p>
<p>他们并不知道，正是他们的调查将他们引入陷阱之中。</p>
<p>故事背景是511精神病院后，2009年12月中旬的故事。怪物方面，借鉴了神秘博士中某怪物作原型。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City In the Sea 海中之城

衍生：Supernatural  
级别：PG  
作者：源伦生  
背景：511（精神病院）之后。  
人物：Sam Winchester、Dean Winchester

 

 

我们每天都在接近未来。  
                                                       ——题记

 

 

<上> 

 

“在另一个世界再见吧，或许很快了。”  
“再迟些吧。”

Dean在耀眼的黄光中醒来，干燥的热空气和烟尘混杂在一起，依旧刺激着他的鼻腔。他的皮肤非常难受，像被大火灼烧过三次一样。干咳了几声，他发现自己不过是安稳地坐在副驾驶位上。

驾驶位上空无一人，陪伴他的只有左颈的酸痛感和太阳穴上的疼痛。Jo虚弱的微笑，满身的血污和她接过开关的坚毅在他脑海里一闪而过。他用力地闭上眼睛，然后又再次睁开。

雨刷机械摆动的声音让Dean安心下来，他确实在车中。他的英帕拉，矫健的黑斑羚。

他将暖气打下，解开了安全带。他向前看了看，挡风玻璃的两侧和车头盖上都积着一层不厚不薄的白雪。按道理他们已经开了将近三个小时的车程，但鲜黄的铲雪车和热火朝天干活的工人让他把这个念头塞回脑袋里。工人们正在最右一条车道忙着作业，而旁边两列车龙则丝毫没有动静。Dean根本不想知道自己在哪个位置，尽管他知道。

天是灰的，地是白的。他找不到分界线。

被困的人群不外乎两种，一家人的基本在车里聊天打牌睡觉，寂寞的年轻人则忙着跑到路上结识朋友。他们两人显然是个奇怪的例外，一个在打瞌睡，另一个看着对方打瞌睡，好像对方是量子实验中的观察对象。Sam已经拒绝了四五个前来搭讪的年轻女孩，他总是拉下半边窗户说，他不想吵醒他哥。

“天，那可真Gay。”Sam已经可以模仿他哥那种贱贱的语气，还有夸张的表情。

这么想着的时候，他已经缠好前方右车轮的铁链，站了起来。他一边呼着白气一边瞥进车厢里。其中一个窗户的雾气被Dean抹去了，里头露出了一双绿色的惺忪眼睛。Sam好玩地盯着他，两人无言对视了一会。

一个交际失败的美女路过时一直注视着这一幕，她可爱的头颅做出了猫头鹰的转颈绝技。Dean斜眼看着她的金发和长腿。

“嘿，”Sam的目光扫过他哥的黑眼圈，“真够幸运的——我想这时间够我们兄弟砍五十棵圣诞树了？”他绕过车头，脚刚伸入车子。

Dean已经抢回他在黑斑羚上的宝座，用大拇指示意大块头挪到一边，“老规矩，轮流开。”他伸长嘴巴指了指旁边，又调大了音量，不顾Sam的臭脸。“不是还得等吗。”

当磁带机开始发出打击乐器令人战栗的声音时，Dean高兴地跟着节奏点头。

Sam拉开了车门，用右膝盖抵住座椅的边缘，“你睡前的那个位置不过在我们身后三百米。我才刚摸驾驶盘，前方已经停止车辆行驶了。”他伸长左手就要按掉安全带的扣子。

Dean的手却死死罩住那个红色的按钮，“我说过了。”Dean的手心有些潮湿。“别让人误会。”他看向车外的行人。

“好吧。”Sam耸耸肩，有点疑惑地松开抓住座椅的右手，跑回副驾位。扣上安全带后，他翻了个身，侧向右边装睡。他眯着眼睛，尝试从那一小块没有水雾的车窗反射光中偷看他哥的神情。

从来不用安全带的他们选择用灰色的长带子困住自己的内心，好像能重新划上逐渐模糊的界限一样。

Sam迷迷糊糊地睡去，感觉平日吵闹的摇滚乐越飘越远了。他听到几声模糊的Sammy，还有头发上温柔的触感。

他一定是做梦了，于是又蹭了蹭那只不存在的，有着热度的手。

他想念这种感觉。

他开始梦见一头雪狼。它在冰雪覆盖的森林中留下了一串脚印，Sam透过它的眼睛能看见头顶闪烁的绿色北极光。它翻滚着肚皮，在另一只灰狼的旁边打了几个滚。灰狼的背部偎依着它，缩成一个小球，但灰白色的耳朵依旧立起来。

雪狼打了个哈欠，趴在灰狼旁边闭上了双眼。

苍白的荒野里只有两头狼。

* *

他们离开马塞诸塞州的时候不过是淅沥的小雨。仅仅停留一晚，急速推进三天的墨西哥湾气流，终于化身暴风雪席卷东海岸数州。Sam早上还没睁开眼睛，就听见Dean骂了一句“该死的天气！”，他便知道这天气的确糟透了。这鬼天气肯定会有交通管制，他们到达明尼苏达州的时间不得不延后。

而现在，他们已经在同一个地方停了整整三个小时，或许需要更久。

这场暴风雪的真正成因不得而知，也许是路西法，也许是天使恶魔们——说实话，上帝的造物总不按照祂的思路成长。祂创造了蛇，产生自主意识而不敢有所作为的蛇诱惑了人类，上帝于是惩罚了它；祂创造了人类，而人类之中却诞生了恶魔；上帝的天使们，则把战火在人间点燃。上帝周而复始地做着同一件事，就是在失望中惩罚自己的造物，只留那么一点希望。就像诺亚方舟时代。

可以说上帝率性而为，缺乏成功的职业规划。

温彻斯特兄弟手上现有一枚“战争”之戒，而他们在寻找剩下三位天启骑士的路上遭遇大雪，甚至发现一桩非常奇怪的案件。他们无从得知此次案件与天启骑士的关系，但他们不能放过这个机会。

明尼苏达州已连续失踪六人，皆为婚育女性。这不是个常见的现象，毕竟大多数宗教仪式都偏爱处女，她们是纯洁、本源的象征。在四年多的猎魔旅途中，他们也见过不少以处女作为力量源泉的怪物，但以婚育女性作为单一目标的，却从未见过。

“她们都是在湖边失踪的？”Dean挑了下眉，看了看前面缓慢行驶的车辆，“不是水妖？”

“她们的失踪地点不是同一处，而是散布在州内各处。”Sam在地图上标出失踪人的地点，用铅笔把它们连起来，“不像是什么特殊的符号，也没有任何规律。”

“当地警方有提到什么奇怪的地方吗？”  
“没有。但是报纸上失踪人相片里，都有这个瓶子——”Sam把收集到的剪报堆在地图上面，比对着。

“那只是一个玻璃瓶，这很正常。家里买了啤酒什么的，随意放在后面。”  
“她们的生活照拍摄于不同的时间，地点，拍摄人也不一样，自然拍摄手法也不同。那为什么这个瓶子在照片中呈现的角度，大小都一致呢？”

“等到了宾夕法尼亚再说吧，车快动了。”Dean抓紧了方向盘。

Dean一向对公路限速没有好感，但这一次他不得不遵守。公路地面结了一层冰，混上融化的冰水和泥水后简直是司机的噩梦。这样的路况Dean见识过好几次，每次遇上都让他十分头痛。同时现在的驾驶视线相当不良，视野里尽是一片白色，这种颜色对比度过低的景物很容易加速驾驶者的疲劳。

这还不是最糟的。

离开纽约州不久，他们前后还有几辆车。不过四十分钟，整条公路只剩下一部黑斑羚。除却黑斑羚外，只有灰色的公路护栏和路灯艰难露出头来，包围着它们周身的积雪似乎能被车内的摇滚乐所震落。矫健的黑斑羚带过一阵风，只留两道平行的轮胎痕在雪地上。

黑斑羚的足迹一直延伸到天边，而白雪依旧。

Dean没打算在宾夕法尼亚停留，现在停留在那的唯一原因都是那操蛋的天气。在离开纽约州的路上，他还打着五小时横度宾夕法尼亚的如意算盘。不过油表针在半个小时前已经指向红线，但连续经过的加油站都因暴风雪而缺油，他们只能继续前进。最后，他们在靠近俄亥俄的宾夕法尼亚边界缴械投降了——他的女孩因为缺粮而疲惫不堪。

来到这家旅馆的时候，Dean发现停车场里没有其他车辆。估计这种天气下勇往直前的也只有他们和铲雪车了。

正值傍晚时分，他们推开了汽车旅馆的门。刺骨的寒气、零碎的雪块不断从门的缝隙里闯进来。前台接待的女孩有点惊讶地站起来，看着两个身材高大的男人先后走进来。他们的头上和外套上满是融掉的雪水。

“见鬼！真见鬼！”个子稍矮的暗金发男人一边走一边把外套的帽子向后扔去，眼角却时刻关注着后面那个人。高个子把门关上，呼啸的风声这才随之停止。他们走近前台，湿漉漉的鞋印显现在地毯上。

“你不该抱怨，Dean。起码这里还有一个汽车旅馆。要是车子撑不到这里我们就得徒步走来了。”高个子走到前台， 抢在女孩开口前说话，“双床房一间。”

“是的，我宁愿走去明尼苏达。”那个被高个子称作Dean的人回了一句。  
“你就算走去沿路也不一定有汉堡包吃的。”  
“Sammy Sammy，巴拉巴拉。”Dean一边翻着白眼，一边用右手模仿布偶不断张合的嘴巴。

女孩忍住笑，低头登记信息，不忘看了几眼住客的脸。这可是停课并充当旅馆小妹几天来最解闷的事了，终于有两个客人入住了——就像男模和篮球运动员，真是个奇怪的搭配。他们身上那种难以言明的默契感实在难以解释这个表象。

“我的天，你们怎么开过来的？”女孩又忍不住多看了几下男模的脸，之后她终于明白“长得好看的人套个麻袋都好看”的道理，“那雪深得都能踩进一靴子了。”

“Tina。”Dean看到女孩的胸牌，善意地眨了下眼睛，“话说，这附近的加油站什么时候才会有油？沿途的十多家加油站都没汽油了。”他的身体前倾，胸膛贴紧了柜台，一副调戏别人的姿势。

女孩的目光实在无法从他舔唇的动作上移开,而作为一个普通的学校女孩，她缺乏应付成熟男性的经验，“呃，大概……”

“抱歉，他有点心急。”高个子下垂双眼，语气里满是歉意。“他总是这样。别介意。”

“哦。”女孩同情地看了他们一眼，不好意思地移开目光，有点羞赧地回答着，“起码得等个两三天。说实话，我们也没想到这时候有客人来住店。”她觉得自己的脸要被烧红了。

“房间在右手走廊第三间。”女孩把钥匙放在桌上，目送着两人拿着粗糙帆布袋转入走廊。她低头盯着登记薄上的Dean Brook和Sam Pond，又摸了摸手边的玻璃瓶子。那个黑色的瓶子里发出幽幽的蓝光。

窗外的天灰沉沉的，西方的金星却依旧明亮。Tina打了个哈欠，又按开了电视机。  
“森林里唯一的水源是河流……”

“Brook和Pond，这姓氏跟我们这些案子真够贴切的。”Sam将旅行袋扔在一边，“不要告诉我这鬼天气你还想去酒吧。”

“不，我只想吃饱之后睡个大觉。那白茫茫一片的公路看得我的眼睛都花了。”

令人遗憾的是，这天气让Pizza外卖服务中断，Sam跟Dean只好去快餐店迅速解决了晚餐。Dean刚回到旅馆就冲进了浴室。

“别把我的热水用光！”Sam大叫着，一边从背包里拿出这次案子的资料。

他坐在桌旁，仔细查看受害人的生活照。照片里面的玻璃瓶外形像750毫升装的红酒瓶，虽然每张照片中呈现的大小和角度一样，但颜色却有差别。有的看上去就只是个普通的墨绿色红酒瓶，从反光度来看像是磨砂的质感；有的则是表面光滑的黑色瓶子。

Sam把John的笔记本摊在大腿上，希望从里面找到玻璃瓶的线索。John的确在日记本里提到过玻璃瓶——在1993年12月31日里他写到，它是女巫藏匿咒语或者捕捉恶灵的器皿，通常放置于火炉，炉台，或是门槛之下。但Sam注意到，John描述这种器皿时，是“细小的玻璃瓶或者金属酒瓶”，并不像这次是个大容量的玻璃瓶。

女巫的器皿通常需要藏匿在屋子的隐蔽处，而这次的玻璃瓶却光明正大地出现在人们面前。始作俑者似是有意为之，并留下诸多线索让公众留意。这只怪物不是有强迫症，就是想热切地向猎人们炫耀它的成就，否则它无需在受害者家里留下纪念品。它如同连环杀手一样，向捕猎者留下印记，嘲笑对方的无能。

Dean从浴室里出来的时候，带出了一股温暖的湿气，Sam这时刚好翻完John的笔记本，用双手搓了一下脸。“有什么线索没有？”

“没有。我给Bobby打过电话了，他暂时没有发现类似的事件。”身处南达科特的军师此刻也为两只小兔崽子挑灯夜战，“看来暴风雪也光临他家了，我打了好久电话他才接呢，还气喘着。”

“他第一句说的是不是Balls，Sam，”Dean嬉皮笑脸，眉飞色舞，“之前大雪天打电话给他就是这么说的。”  
“没，他第一句是‘阿嚏——’”  
“那他下一句肯定是Balls，你别玩文字游戏。”Dean的浴巾正在湿漉漉的头上挥舞着，“这次这只风雪怪很是嚣张，难道没有其他同行看到这条信息？真奇怪。”

“你等我一下，我没想到这点。”Sam再次给Bobby打了一通电话，“嘿，Bobby，你能看到我刚才发的图片吗？”

“当然能啊！你以为老头的眼瞎了吗！”Bobby在电话那头大嚷，“老子的眼和腰一样壮好吗！”

“不，我不是这个意思。”Sam将电话移开了一点，Dean在一旁笑得把大腿拍得老响，“你看到每张图上的玻璃瓶了吗？”

“当然看到啊，”Bobby气呼呼地说，像一只翘起胡子的老猫，“不就是工艺品，酒瓶，醋瓶那些鬼玩意吗！生活照肯定会有这些东西，我现在手边就有一个！”

“等等等等，你看到的难道不应该是形状大小角度都一样的玻璃瓶？只是颜色有差别？”Sam将手机开了扬声器，Dean顺道拉了张凳子坐在旁边。

电话那头静了一下。“这不对劲。”两人对视。

“怎么回事啊，我看到的可是不同形状的工艺品呢。什么玻璃瓶里的帆船，装着幸运星的圆罐子，你知道的……女孩子乱七八糟的玩意。”

“但我们看到的是形状大小角度都一样的玻璃瓶。”  
“我的天。嗷！”Bobby不小心磕到脚趾，“你们遇到了什么鬼东西。”

“Bobby，你怎么了？”  
“没，就被家里那堆书磕了一下，还没来得急收拾。”

“那你能把照片给其它猎人看一下吗？注意他们玻璃瓶的描述，这很重要。”  
“好吧，我明天问完告诉你们，虽然我不知道能不能打通。老家伙们去的地方有些停电了，电话可能也打不通。我也该睡了，铲了一天的雪。”

“不是说腰还壮着么？”Dean小声地说。  
“嘘——”Sam将食指放在嘴前。  
“小混蛋，起码等我按掉电话！”电话线路这就中断了。

* *

他们在这个旅馆里呆了两天，这时雪暴已过境，黑斑羚终于能够继续前行。目前Bobby给他们的资料还不足以查出这个怪物的身份，这是前所未见的。他们现在就像戴着眼镜，身处一片迷雾之中，而他们各人的眼镜上显然还有一层水雾。

根据Bobby的反馈信息，每个猎人对照片上玻璃瓶子的描述显然是不同的，瓶子外观从大容量的红酒瓶到大拇指长度的小沙瓶各异，但有一个共同点——这些瓶子都与水有关。

在那些最特别的瓶子中，Bobby看到的是淡红色玻璃瓶中的金色帆船，Rufus看到的是灰色玻璃瓶里的鲜红色曼珠沙华，Sam和Dean看到的则是浸泡在绿色液体中的地球。

Sam突然想起几年前见过的通灵者Missouri，出发前他终于找到她家的电话。她说她只在瓶子上看到两个单词，散发着深蓝色的光。一个是“Fimbulvetr”(芬布尔之冬)，另一个是“Deanth”。Sam只觉得疑惑，这世界末日都凑在一起爆发吗？至于另外一个单词看起来更加不详，似乎指示着“Dean”和“Death”。但他没有跟Dean提到这个，同时他也希望Missouri不要向其他人透露。

这并不是说他对这个案子心生畏惧或者害怕死亡，他只是担心这个信号让Dean更加无所顾忌地牺牲自己。Dean从来就不需要为哪个人，或者哪件事献出生命。

“唉，你们男孩真是一直没变。”她说。“有什么事说出来不好。不过放心好了，我会保守你的秘密的。”

Dean从发动黑斑羚开始，一直花了十小时轰炸Sam脆弱的耳朵。他们在芝加哥附近稍作停顿，又继续上路。这次换Sam作司机，他残酷地无视了Dean把摇滚乐当精神食粮的需要。他直接打开了电台。

“是谁说的，司机选音乐，乘客乖乖闭嘴。”  
“要知道你这样干的话我就不让你开车了。”

“到底是谁说疲劳驾驶会影响人身安全的？而且你真该歇一下了，连续十小时的车程够折腾的。现在天黑了，你昨晚又没睡好，如果你再开车的话我真担心出车祸。”

“话很多，老母鸡Samantha。咯咯咯——”

“Jerk!”  
“Bitch!”

Dean看起来很累，才刚嚷嚷完不久，头已经侧到一边去了。摇滚乐简直是Dean的兴奋剂，这个父亲留下来的魔咒一直束缚着他。有时Sam想，他也许分不清自己真正拥有或是喜爱的东西。

如果可以，Sam希望这条灰白的道路没有尽头，他就这样一直开下去。Dean可以这样安心睡去，而他的兄弟永远陪伴在他的身边。也许他的梦里还有天启那些乱七八糟的东西，但他醒来时无需害怕——他总能露出自己最坏、最不堪一击的那面给Sam，而Sam总会理解和帮助他。他们是彼此的良药，而黑斑羚是他们的家与记忆。

Sam想要给他的兄弟一个大大的怀抱。让他把脸埋在自己的颈边，然后用自己大大的手掌包住他的后脑勺，给他家人的温暖和全部的爱，然后说。

“还有我。我还在。”

旅途的雪景总让Sam想起Missouri说的Fimbulvetr(芬布尔之冬)，在这种情况下他真的非常不喜欢这个词。他甚至怀疑，这是路西法联通北欧邪恶之神的又一出好戏。

Sam对他身处的这个世界感到无比疑惑。他能理解形形色色的超自然生物时刻行走在地球表面，它们就像食物链上的动物，相互竞争，或是互相制衡。但他一直想不通，既然地球各处的神祗真实存在，那么他们建构的世界与自己所处的这个世界，到底哪个才是真实？这是重叠的空间，扭曲的时间，还是上帝的把戏？

或许地球已经毁灭数次，而低维度的人类毫不察觉。但他们所处的这个世界不是多线共存的游戏，他们只有一个结局。

有时两兄弟得停下来喝杯咖啡，擦擦后视镜上的雪。有时他们会在便利店买张报纸，寻找更多有用的信息。在路过无数相同的路灯和冗长的道路后，Sam终于开过了苏必利湾。他看着畅通的公路，又扫了坐在右边的Dean一眼，他正酣睡着。

他真该好好睡了。

Sam继续盯着前方的道路。他没有察觉到，窗外的雪就像微小的花粉，不知不觉地钻进他们的心灵，将一些隐藏极深的想法顶出土壤。

冰与火的梦继续纠缠着Dean。

“我很抱歉，Dean。”Sam对Dean说，“我总是让我们陷入困境。”他在寒风中冷得发抖，面无血色。

Dean如愿地拥抱了Sam。他用粗糙的双手拨开他两边的头发，用自己的额头抵住他的额头，闭着眼睛告诉他，“这不是你的错。”

Dean记得他踏在松软的雪地上，背着Sam走了很长的路。

他终于陷入了深睡眠。 

此刻，一场新的暴风雪在接近，而他们离伊利市不过两小时车程。

 

<中>

 

在黑斑羚再次停在旅馆门前的时候，Dean的头正倚在Sam的肩上。没有噩梦，没有冷汗，只有规律的呼吸声。他没有在装睡，Sam想。

路上他把他哥的头扶正了几次，但是自己肩膀上就像个巨大的磁铁，那只暗金色的脑袋总是不由自主地靠过来。但在确保对方熟睡后，Sam也就任由他哥舒舒服服地黏在那里了,反正他小时候也经常干这码事。(他哥如果发现自己这么做，一定会极尽能力挖苦他——“我睡在了巨人的肩上！”之类的话。)

Sam现在还不想吵醒他，他只是轻轻地侧过头，看着他哥脸上难得放松的神情。Dean的双手摆在大腿上，十指张开，毫无戒备地靠在他身上。那种温热和重量感让Sam想起一些微胖的荒漠猫，它们和Dean都有金色的长睫毛和小虎牙。

Dean突然嘟囔了一下，又靠近了一点，蹭了蹭他的衣服。那头乱糟糟的短发刺得他的脖子发痒，惹得他忍不住蹂躏Dean的头。

Sam此刻的心跳声比哪时都大，说不定能当一回他哥的闹钟。他决定要逆一下这只加菲猫的毛，即使他醒来会挠他几道可怕的猫爪痕。

“嘿，醒醒！”他双手轻轻把Dean歪斜的身体扶到另一边之后，才拍了拍他的肩膀。迟疑了一下，Sam抑制住捏脸的念头，又拍了拍他哥的脸。

Dean深吸一口气，困难地睁开双眼。“怎么了？”Dean揉揉眼睛，“到了？”他显然还有些迷糊，头差点撞到Sam的手臂上。

Dean刚才在梦里跟他弟走了很长的一段路，他们不断地在旋转的楼梯上转圈。他醒来的时候以为自己还在走路。

Sam绝妙地拔出汽车钥匙，长腿一伸就急忙逃到车外，整套动作完美而流畅。冰冷的空气很快镇静了他过热的神经，他终于长呼出一口白气。“赶快出来，我饿坏了。”

“嗯哼。”Dean故意鼓起两个腮帮子，嘟起嘴巴，“Banner博士要去找他的大力菠菜了。”

他们踏进旅馆大门的时候天又再次灰了下来，几片薄薄的雪花落在黑斑羚的挡风玻璃上，融化后就像泪痕。一头灰白色的狼从车后盲点走出来，进入黑斑羚前方外视镜的视野内，尾巴高扬，神情专注。一只体型更加大的雪狼慢慢靠近灰狼，雪狼用尾巴扫过它的肚子，然后用鼻子亲昵地拱拱它的右前腿。它们盯着两人离去的背影，之后便转身离去了。此时，镜面多了一层白色的水雾。

Dean拍了拍Sam的后背，示意他先进去。他向着黑斑羚的方向又看了下，“我忘了点东西。”他把一张跌落在副驾驶位置下的纸张拿起，之后便再次进入旅馆。那两头原本消失的狼又再次出现在车尾。

“一间双床房。”一个中年男子听到声音便抬起头来。  
“你好，稍等一下。”

那个叫做William的光头店员敲击了几下电脑，站起身来，“抱歉，只剩下单人房和大床房了。”他看见Dean走进来的时候又加了一句，“大床房的数量还是足够的。”

Sam已经开始思考怎么跟他哥争睡沙发的权利了，“那有连着的两间单人房吗？这个呢？”

“抱歉，这个房间已经被预定了。”前台告诉Sam，“你可以选择靠近门口的103和107单人间，或者走廊末端的双人房。”这个秃头的眼镜中年男子欲言又止。

“大床房，算了。”Dean从Sam手中抢过笔，写下Dean Smith和Sam Smith，把笔递回给前台，“免得再找一家旅馆了。我睡沙发就好。”

“就跟以前一样。”Dean一边甩着钥匙一边向着房间走去。

“为什么不选两个单人间？”Sam说，“那个房间你可以无时无刻都见到黑斑羚。”他摊摊双手，接过Dean的行李包甩到肩上。

“因为贵。”Dean走进过道时与一家子擦身而过，他下意识地将手探进内口袋里，勾勒了下戒指的形状。

“话说在前头，我不要跟你这个大脚怪睡！”Dean怪叫着推开房间的门，“你从小就爱抢被子，每次醒来都发现被子长了脚！”

“睡觉流口水，露出半截小腿的人没有资格说我睡相差。”Sam把手提电脑拿出来，放在桌上。

“大力水手不打算吃午饭吗？不是说很饿嘛？”Dean把行李扔在一边，指指门外，“要我把青草带回来吗？”

“不必了，肉食怪。”Sam将手提夹在腋下，将手压在Dean的肩膀上，“我只是收拾一下，这就走。”他转身走了出去，害人的长腿划过Dean的膝盖。

Dean愣了一下。他最近才意识到，自己好像挺喜欢跟Sam互相触碰的，他总会在惊慌中下意识抓住对方的手臂。他猛地甩了甩脑袋，余光瞄到站在远处走廊的Sam正在催促他。

这只是个错觉，他不应该放在心上。

但是他突然想起车上的怪事。他在睡梦中还感觉到Sam温热的手掌，他一定是疯了。Dean有点恼怒地把门撞上，踢了一脚。“该死的天启。”

Sam带着疑惑的眼光看着他，忧心忡忡。

在他们开车前往墨西哥餐厅的路上，电台里再次传出一名女孩在湖边失踪的消息。但据收音机中的新闻所说，这个名为Nerissa Blue的女孩是位高中生，三天前与家人来到伊利市作观光旅行，直到昨天她仍未回到瀑布湖湖畔的营地。

“而考虑到即将到来的雪暴，伊利市林业局决定关闭部分户外露营以及与之相关的旅游活动，以免造成人员伤亡。详情名单……”

“又是下雪！”Dean关掉收音机，“在冷到抖牙的湖边扎营，这儿的旅游还挺有意思的。”

“这可是本地的特色。”Sam翻了几本本地的旅游手册，在车停稳了之后用手册拍了一下Dean的手臂，用手指指了指宣传本，“看这里。他们还喜欢冰钓。还有个狼培育中心。”

Dean一把将宣传本抢了过来，“冰钓！Sammy你可以只穿一条裤丫子然后蹲在冰窟窿边等鱼上钓……”他指着上面一张图说，“要是你的头发再长一点，估计那只怪物也会找上你了哈。”

“这个女孩才17岁，并不符合之前失踪人口的规律。之前失踪的女性都是婚育女性。”Sam白了他一眼，不打算接上他的话题。

“这个年龄未婚先育的不算少见。”Dean歪歪嘴巴，“这个怪物抓走的都是生过孩子的女性，那一纸束缚力显然不是怪物的偏好。”

“生育过的女性？什么怪物会故意抓生育过的女性？”  
“让人类女性替怪物繁衍后代啊，它们很喜欢身体素质好的女性。”

“那真是……太变态了。”Sam瞪大了眼睛。

“怪物当然是披着人类的表皮去引诱这些女性的。你看，这个年龄段的女性都生过孩子，婚姻的激情正逐渐褪去，那些新鲜感总是能吸引她们。你觉得她们整天在商场里买衣服是为什么？每天衣着的新鲜感都能给她们带来愉悦。”

“你真是女性之友，看来你和怪物对女性还颇有研究的。”Sam将双手交叠在胸前，“Smith教授，你说我们该怎么入手？”

“Smith探员，我觉得我们应该先填饱肚子。”他看起来很高兴，甚至试图把手搭在Sam的肩上做些骚扰的小动作，可惜最终放弃了这个念头。

伊利市的平均温度早跌落零下十度，那时候他们还在纽约塞车。这个温度对两人来说根本算不了什么，毕竟车内和室内都有暖气，而猎人的户外活动会产生巨大的热能。考虑到这些，他们也就多穿了一件毛衣。Dean认为，笨重的大衣会让他们行动迟缓，甚至容易让他们成为怪物的目标。他尽量轻装上阵。

Dean刚打开车门就感到了冷空气的恶意，那些邪恶的风撞进他的鼻孔，扎得他鼻子发酸。他连续打了好几个喷嚏，幸亏周围没多少人，要不他们都要驻足围观了。那声音大得让Sam想马上钻到地洞里去。

站在汽车一旁Sam假装狂笑不止，他搁在车顶的手臂都在猛烈颤抖。“Dean，要给你买羽绒服吗，从头包到脚那种？你看起来很怕冷。”他一边扭头回望Dean一边逃开了黑斑羚。

“小混蛋。”Dean追上去用手掌重重地扇了下Sam的头，“你应该买给Bobby，他那边的雪厚得跟这边一样。”  
“嗷！”Sam摸着头。“你真不留情！”

墨西哥餐厅的玻璃上布满了水雾，五颜六色的模糊影像从那透出来。他们走过马路，推开门后发现到处都坐着一家子和情侣。临窗小方桌的两个女孩刚好站起身，Dean马上甩开Sam向那边走去。他坐了下来，向还站在门口张望的Sam挥手。

Sam还没坐下，有位身材火辣的金发女侍就从另一边走来，向Dean抛了个媚眼，放下了餐牌。“有需要请叫我。”

接过菜单的Dean高兴地露出了小虎牙，而坐在对面的Sam只是对着收拾桌面的清洁工阿姨说“谢谢”，摆着一张面无表情的脸。

上菜的时候，Sam点的健康餐一如既往被嘲笑了几次。

“我们先去一趟警局，然后再去瀑布湖的营地。”Sam大力地捣弄着手上那盘蔬菜沙拉，“吃完时间也差不多了。但我们准备的扎营物资不够，起码得明天早上才能入林。”

“当然，工作要紧。”他舔了下唇边的酱汁，用手搭在对面Sam的后颈上，把他的头拉近悄悄说话，“那个美女我估计有D-cup，哼。”

Sam掰开他哥的手，然后趁机用手指夹起一张纸条，仔细看后用力地抬起了眉头。那是侍应刚才塞到Dean上衣口袋里的。他故意在Dean面前把纸条揉成一团踩在脚下，然后写意地打开了手提电脑，不理对面怒目而视的火焰。

“你这是嫉妒！”Dean用叉子戳着光滑的陶瓷餐具，发出愤怒的哼哼声。

Sam撇撇嘴。“我可不想在沙发上看你们舒舒服服地滚来滚去。”

“什么时候叫你睡沙发了？”Dean说，“那是你哥的位置，我睡惯了。当然，如果我们3P的话，我想她也不会在意的。”他洁白的小虎牙闪着亮光。

“得了吧，你的黑眼圈会让人怀疑你的能力。怎么看你都像纵欲过度结果精力不佳。”Sam打趣说，“要不是你介意，我们都不用睡沙发。那张床挺大的，中间隔张被子就好。”

“其实我不介意跟你睡一张床。”Dean心想，耳根有点红，但开口他只说出了“你会踢掉那张被子。”Dean躲过了他的对视，故意望向窗外。

“你竟然这样瞧不起你哥？”他嘴里又塞了个派，“我师傅可是卡萨诺瓦呢。”他的腮帮子鼓得像只松鼠。

“卡萨诺瓦，最后好像患了隐疾对吧？”Sam没好气地说，"我要不要普及一下这个人物的生平？"不怀好意的嘴巴斜到一边，露出几颗牙齿。

“因为那时没有安全套。”对面毫不理会。

Dean正注视着的天空一片粉红色，就像Sam的笑脸。

* *

Sam慢悠悠打开旅馆后门的时候，Dean正赤脚从洗手间里走出来，下身只穿着一条内裤。他有些艰难地脱着衬衣，露出了腰间的皮肤。

“解多几个扣子再脱衣服不会有损失的。”Sam看着他的肚子，“要不就是，你胖了。让你吃那么多的垃圾食品。”

“Sammy 闭上你的乌鸦嘴！”他的头被衬衣蒙着，双手举高，撞到了Sam的胸前。“见鬼！”他用纠缠着衬衣的双手推开了大块头，用膝盖撞撞对方的大腿，示意他闪到一边。那件蹂躏成布条的衬衣被他向前一扔，刚好落在床上。

Dean甩了甩准备好的那件西装衬衣，开始系上扣子。衬衣上方还没整理好，肩部和上臂的肌肉正紧紧地贴着布料，衣服的下摆垂在他的大腿两侧，半遮半掩。他的臀翘得可真好看，Sam怨念地想，后腰的曲线不错。

“嘿，Sammy。”Dean转了个身，“把你旁边的那条裤子扔给我。”Sam就这样看着裤子从下拉到上，然后停在他哥的胯上。

继续看下去他的眼睛可要着火了，Sam庆幸这时接到Missouri的电话。他转了个身背对他哥，坐在床的另一边。牛仔裤上的扣子正被他用单手努力撬出来，“是我，Sam。”见鬼的这扣子怎么那么紧。

Sam拽着拉开裤链的牛仔裤，抓起西装冲进了洗手间。他一边听Missouri的电话一边换衣服，他哥则在门外不断催着他快点。“你在厕所里干点什么你哥都知道！小Sammy！”

“我在听，你说吧。”他塞进耳机。

一个叫Merrill的青年昨天拜访了Missouri，他带着一个奇怪的玻璃瓶而来。这个玻璃瓶当初只是一个普通的啤酒瓶，他扔了好几次都扔不掉。开始他怀疑是自己记错了，所以他扔的时候在玻璃瓶上做了记号。结果他发现，前一天扔在垃圾桶里的玻璃瓶第二天却出现在他的床头上！他甚至将玻璃瓶扔得粉碎，并把它扔到离家两个街区的垃圾桶里。但之后它仍然完整地出现在他面前。他感到非常害怕，所以前来Missouri家求助。

Missouri马上想起了Sam提到的玻璃瓶。但奇怪的是，她接过玻璃瓶后却没有感应到邪恶的意识。她向年轻人提出把玻璃瓶放在她家的建议，年轻人马上就答应了。当询问到Merrill是否从瓶子里看到什么影像的时候，他说他看到了两头灰白色的大狼，那是他小时候在野外最难忘的一段经历。

“这次我看到的是灰色字样的big bad wolf(大恶狼)。”  
“狼？那瓶子第二天还在你那里吗？”

“我摸过瓶子之后它就碎掉了。”Missouri说，“你也是时候告诉你哥了，我是说那个跟案子有联系的奇怪的梦。这不是个正常现象。”

“你神神秘秘地在里面听什么电话？色情电话？”Dean将领带整理了一下，看着Sam从洗手间里出来，眼睛直直地看进Sam的眼里，眼角尽是笑纹。

“你觉得Missouri有这个能力吗？我对慈祥的胖大妈可起不了劲。”Sam说，“我只是拜托她查查我们的案子。”

他们随后在警局查到了六名失踪女性的详细资料，她们年龄都接近四十岁，正如Dean所说是“婚姻冷淡期”妻子。而且，她们都是白肤浅发高挑女性，身高都在五尺七以上（1.76米）。虹膜基本为浅蓝到碧绿色。她们最后出现的地点都是湖边。

“我怀疑这个作案者有强迫症，”那个在档案室的女警官说，“受害者的姓名全是跟水有关的。我不清楚凶手是怎么找到名字和模样完全符合他要求的女性，但我得说，这个凶手一定是个厉害的黑客。否则他不可能把她们找出来。”

兄弟俩对视，“没错，我们已经跟着这个凶手追踪多处了，但它……他却从来没有留下太多的作案痕迹。”

“连环杀手通常穿州过市。这名凶手虽然只在明尼苏达州作案，但受害者数量非常惊人。他似乎对明尼苏达州有特别的偏好。”Sam拿着手上的资料，“我是否可以复印这些资料？我希望尽早找到这些人，给她们家人一个交代。”

“当然可以，复印机在那里，你可以找我的同事帮忙。”

不过近日失踪的女孩完全打破了这些规律——如果说前面失踪的六位女性都符合北欧人种的特征，那这个女孩明显是个例外。她身高不足五尺六寸（1.68米），深棕发，小麦色皮肤，年龄也只有十七岁。这一转变让兄弟俩原本设想的“怪物繁衍说”打上了问号。无论如何，找回这个女孩是个关键。

他们查资料的时候发现了件怪事，当Sam要求伊利警方查询失踪女性的家人档案时，电脑却提示“离线状态”。但他注意到其他人使用相同电脑时电脑是正常运作的。

“也许大雪令某地区的网络中断了，以前出现过相同情况。”一位警员解释。

Sam再试着从其他方面询问有关失踪案的消息，包括警局枪支失窃情况、DEA（缉毒署）在当地动向以及奇怪的悬案。

“伊利市近十年来并未发生过谋杀案。”警员说，“我们这里的案子以入室盗窃为主。至于你说的失踪人口，从明尼苏达州公共安全局公布的信息来看，他们指向不同特征的人群。并不符合你说的金发碧眼女性。”

Dean倒是在警局的实习生里听到了些奇怪的事情。那个戴着眼镜，面孔稚嫩的年轻人说，前几天大雪的时候，有两个在东北部森林的猎手看见两头浑身发亮的灰狼。他们的子弹明明击中了它们，却没有使它们受到丁点伤害。

他们离开警局后，花了约半个小时的路程来到苏必利尔国家森林的瀑布湖营区，女孩的家人正在营地中心的大厅那里等候他们。女孩失踪后他们在伊利市的旅馆暂时住下，不过今天他们听说有调查人员要询问有关的事情，便匆匆赶过来了。

女孩的父母一脸憔悴地坐在沙发上，头发乱糟糟的，连鞋带都没系好。她的哥哥则焦急地走来走去，根本坐不下来。女孩的父亲正紧抓着母亲的手，不住地安慰她。大厅一侧没有开灯，女孩父母的脸色看起来更糟糕了。

工作人员不知道跑到哪里去了，Sam找了很久才把灯打开。

“你好，我是Smith探员，这位是我的拍档Stewart探员。”Sam和Dean向这家人出示证件，然后在他们对面坐了下来，“你能讲述一下Nerissa这几天去过的地方吗？或者说，你们有发现什么特别的事情吗？”

“比如说，她是否提及她曾被跟踪？”Dean补上一句。

“在她失踪前我们一直跟她在一起，我们没有感觉到任何不对劲的地方。”

“我在警局拿到资料，上面写着Nerissa在纽约出生。那你们在纽约的时候，她有抱怨过类似的事情吗？”

“她是在纽约出生的，但我们不久前我们搬到明尼苏达了，在双城的亲戚跟我们一起开了个餐馆。大概是半年前的事情，她在双城的时候也没有说过类似的事情。”

“我想请问一下，你女儿在双城是否有男朋友？我是说……”Dean还没说完，就被Sam紧紧按住了手臂，Dean还没反应过来。

Sam清了清嗓子，看着对方疑惑的神情，接着说，“是这样的，我们怀疑手上的几单失踪的案子与你女儿这次的事件有所关联，失踪的都是婚育女性。我们必须弄清楚，请问……”

“没有，我很确定。”母亲一下子打断了Sam的话，“她每天都会按时回家，而且每月的生理期都非常正常，体形也没有明显的差别。”

“好吧。”他们倒吸一口气，“我们会尽力找回Nerissa的。”他们安慰女孩的家人。

Nerissa的哥哥Dan说服父母留在营地中心后，便把他们领到野营的地点，一边走一边讲述他们几天的活动和行程。这附近还有许多扎营的人，大多是身强力壮的年轻人。尽管这里的温度比城内低得多，却依旧不减他们的热情。

Dean拿出EMF，沿着附近的小路走动，但是仪表没有发生任何声音。他向Sam打了个眼色，向着另一边走去。

Dan停下来，拿出地图，他们的徒步旅行路程已经被荧光笔标注好，“我们之前没有徒步旅行的经验，而且我们方向感不好，所以请了个向导陪同我们。出发前我们准备好了所有装备，并且检查过好几次的。这条线路都是人们经常走的。”

“你们应该走得相当顺利？”

“事实上，Nerissa并不是在徒步旅行的路上失踪的。我们那天回到营地大概是傍晚6点左右，收拾好东西并且吃过晚饭后很快睡了。爸妈睡一个帐篷，我跟另一对徒步旅行的兄妹，Matt和Crystal租了两个帐篷，我妹妹跟Crystal住一起。Crystal说Nerissa半夜里好像听到什么，披上大衣就出去了。”

“那边没有异常。”Dean找回Sam，“全结冰了，湖面没有裂痕。”

Sam点点头示意，“也就是说，你们是在第二天早上才得知Nerissa不在营地里的。”

Sam和Dean问过Nerissa营地区附近的几个年轻人，他们都表示这几天一切正常，那天半夜的情况也未曾得知。更甚，女孩的家人和营地周围的年轻人都没有发觉过奇怪的玻璃瓶。他们之后忙着整理帐篷上的雪，并准备自己的晚餐。

就连Nerissa失踪后，这些冷漠的年轻人甚至没留意到Nerissa家人的存在。Dan解释，他们这几天白天都在森林步行，晚上才回到营区，周围人没留意到他们并不奇怪。之后他接了个电话，跟Dean示意回去了。

Dean和Sam与Dan作别后，继续在附近查看。他们想找到与Nerissa同住的那个女孩，顺道看下帐篷內的情况。但奇怪的是，他们找遍了全营区的帐篷，却没有发现他们的踪迹。

他们向营区的管理员询问这件事的时候，他表示这两天离开的旅客很多，基本是因大雪问题离开的。而他也不记得与失踪女孩同住旅客的模样。他们翻查登记信息本后，并未发现Matt和Crystal的名字。

Dean不得已给Dan打了通电话，他表示，“这完全不可能，他们是跟我们一起登记的。而且Matt现在就住在我们隔壁，他妹妹自从Nerissa失踪后就开始发高烧了。”

Sam和Dean站在冰封的湖边，深呼一口气。这时天色已暗，两头狼从对岸森林漫步而出，针叶林上的碎雪跌到灰狼头上。它甩了甩头，踏上冰层。雪狼低头舔舐湖面，双眼反射着绿光。

彼岸篝火即便明亮，却无法看清对岸浓重的墨绿。

“Dan告诉我他父母不合，Nerissa失踪前不时吵架。她经常对她哥说，她快要受不住了。”Dean关上车门。

“Nerissa不会是偷偷跑开了吧？Crystal在她失踪后发烧这点很让人生疑。”

“就我所知，偷偷跑开不会这个样子的。”Dean没有说下去，那是一个不怎么好的话题。“她曾经对他哥说过，痛苦是避不开的。她要和父母好好谈谈。”

黑斑羚踏雪而归，到达旅馆时已是晚上八点。Sam觉得有些头痛，这次调查获得的信息不但推翻了他们前面的猜测，而且冒出了新的问题。怪物必须依靠各种形态的水带走受害人这一点是毫无疑问的，但Sam仍然弄不清那些玻璃瓶的存在意义。

让他头痛的还有现在尴尬的睡前对话。

“嗯，晚安。”Sam坐在床上，盯着浴室的门，脑中模拟无数对话。他挪到了沙发上。他应该庆幸这家旅馆有这个陈旧的沙发，这样他就不必跟他哥争一张床睡觉。他甚至没来得及发觉整个房间只有一张被子。  
“我已经睡这了，你睡床好了。”  
“我还要查点资料，你先睡。”  
“……”

他哥刚出浴室甚至没瞄他就爬上了床，靠着门口那边躺下了。他用被子将自己包得严严实实的，像用大尾巴盖住自己的松鼠。关掉灯后Sam几乎要松一口气了，“要我踢你的屁股过来睡吗？”他的声音划破了黑暗。“难道你有别的被子吗，亲爱的？”

“天！你能不能不要那么粗俗！”Sam从沙发上站起来，夹起枕头对准Dean的屁股扔去。

“有什么好害羞的，我又不会对你做点什么。”背对着他的Dean试图向后蹬他的小腿，但没有成功，“好啦，早点睡吧。我是不会像小时候那样唱摇篮曲的。”

“早过了听摇篮曲才能睡着的年龄了！”Sam把枕头放好，揭开被子躺下了。像以往的话，他们的脸都会朝向同一个方向，确保对方在自己的视线之内，即使遇到紧急事件也能马上反应过来。而现在他们只是背对着，还尽量与对方拉开一段奇怪的距离。

“不要抢我的被子。”他哥在被窝里抓被子的时候好像不小心碰到他的手，之后他恶狠狠地挪到更远的地方去，好像Sam是个散发毒气的大怪物。整张床都诡异地颤动起来。

“到底是谁要大床房的？简直像个小孩子。”Sam用想象的手狠狠地打了几下Dean的屁股，同时想象他哥怪叫了几声。

“你不要把我踢下床就好。”

糟糕的是现在只有一张被子，这都是前台的错。Sam平时阅读喜欢运用他的想象力，现在这见鬼的画面感还没按下启动按钮早已运作起来。他哥的背部厚实又温暖，平时站在他身后非常有安全感。而现在，他就睡在自己一掌距离的背后，这种微妙的距离感像条毛茸茸的猫尾巴，肆意挑动他体内的多巴胺。

他突然意识到Dean好像是裸着上身爬进被窝里，他也有可能只穿着一条内裤？说实话，Dean在精神病院那招布丁很不错，他有点想再看一次。

Sam想要抱住Dean的欲望越来越强烈了，特别是看他哥扎挣着甩开他双手的情景，那一定非常有趣。首先，他要用右手搂住他的腰，让他的臀部紧贴自己的小腹。同时他必须擅用优势，用那两条大长腿锁住他哥乱踢的腿，然后就可以在他后颈上咬一口把他惹醒了。

或者他可以试试像小时候那样钻到他哥的怀里，鼻尖一次又一次地磨蹭着Dean的衬衫。他会把头埋到他胸前，嗅着他的味道，让他亲吻自己的额头。

他甚至有点厚颜无耻地计算两个方案的可行度。

Sam无助地捂住自己的脸，那些发酵的小秘密像毒气那样充满整个房间。他复杂的心情变成了一滩软绵绵的液体，像达利的钟流窜在全身上下十八公里的血管中。他任由坚硬笔直的指针扭曲变形，搅乱他的内心。

他最后决定把自己仅剩的被子移过中间一点，那垂下来的一小块正好做个缓冲物，这样他转身的时候就不被碰到他哥的身体。这个思想斗争花了他三十分钟。

他终于翻了个身，这谨慎的动作让他近乎窒息。他看着Dean的背影，手摆在枕头旁边。喉咙的吊钟在剧烈跳动，他用力地吞咽下口水。

Sam将自己移近了一点，手指关节撑床的时候碰到了Dean的脊梁骨。但他决定不缩回去。

“反正摸一下他也不会觉得有损失的。”Sam暗暗地想。

一直装睡的Dean整个人僵硬起来，他感觉自己的胸膛被残忍地剖开了。那些不见天日的、墨绿发霉的小病菌争先恐后地从盒子里扩散出来。他的耳朵嗡嗡作响。这时Sam又靠近了点，柔软的头发贴在他的后颈处。

Sam可能发现了他脑袋里那些邪恶的小秘密。他也有可能只是翻了个身，然后不小心碰到他而已。或者他在试探自己——哦他妈的他今晚又要失眠了。这一切都是双人床的错，他明天就去把房间换掉。

那个小混蛋接着把脸颊贴到了他的肩胛骨处，蹭了蹭，把湿润的气体喷在他光裸的背上。他喜欢这种温暖而熟悉的触感。Dean翻了个身让自己靠近Sam，轻抚他的头发，搂住他的脖子。

反正是他弟先靠过来的，反正他又不恐同。他心想。

两个人都平静了，于是心安理得地抱紧了对方。

两头奇怪的狼趁机爬进了Sam的梦里。

这一次，两头狼站在玻璃瓶前，里面有一缕刺眼的蓝雾。那个透明的玻璃瓶很快被蓝雾腐蚀，从透明变得浑浊。雪狼低俯前身，呈戒备状态。旁边的灰狼正要靠近时，一头体型比灰狼略大的狼从它们后方的坡上俯冲下来，一下子叼住了瓶颈。它转头便向森林里跑去，地上的白雪被扬起，后面两头狼也冲进这迷雾之中。

那头叼着玻璃瓶的狼停在了冰冻湖的中央，扭头等待另外两头狼。

Sam的意识还停留在那片湖的冰面。两头狼嘴里喷出白烟，向着湖中心跑去。冰凉的风和温热的呼吸搏斗着，床上柔软的触感占了上风，但他依旧看见两头狼摆动的尾巴。他左眼能看到房间里的黑暗，半闭着的右眼却依旧一片雪白。他挣扎了好一会，在梦境和现实，荒野和被窝里来回切换。他的思绪在房间上方飘荡着。

他半眯着眼睛，正准备掀开被子，却发现自己额头正紧贴着什么柔软而温热的物体，而他的大腿，正卡在一些熟悉的感觉之中。他在黑暗中睁开双眼，发现自己和Dean正处于一种非常尴尬且让人误会的姿势中。他们抱成了奇怪的一团，就像两头互相取暖的幼狼。

他像小时候玩爬树猴那样，肘窝环住了他哥的腰，靠着被子的那条腿就硬是卡进了对方的两腿中。而他的脚趾正被Dean的十只脚趾紧紧抓着。他的手正贴在Dean的后背上，一年多来新添的大小伤痕正覆盖在他指尖之下，而他的脸简直埋在了他哥的胸前。

Dean的心脏就在他的耳边跳动。

他轻轻抽出腿，用脚托起他的小腿再慢慢放下。如果动作太大的话，他哥可能会醒过来，他可还没准备好那些问题的答案。

这时Dean翻了个身，鼻子重重地吸了一口气，发出一声嘟囔。Sam缩到一边后拼命地盖上眼帘。之后他半眯着眼睛发现，Dean翻身之后又把后背撞进了他怀里，那些毛刺刺的头发正扎着他的下巴。

他伸出手摸到手机，发现不过四点而已。Sam把他哥移到正常的位置后，背对着他哥又睡了。

* *

昨夜大雪让伊利市骤降至零下十八度，这不是件好事，他们可不想在森林里追捕猎物的时候动作僵硬得像块冰。

室内那面玻璃因温差蒙上了一层白雾，Sam刚碰上去就感到指尖要麻掉了。他用手指抹开一小块，向外张望，却发现停车场已被白雪覆盖，连黑斑羚也掩埋其中。

“七点了，Dean。”Sam毫不留情地拉开了窗帘，任由刺眼的光透进房间里。他按开了电视机，接着走到床的一边，隔着被子大力拍了拍他哥的背部。“今天要去的地方很多。”他坐到床的前端，还特意留心是否坐在了被子的上面。

受到双重袭击的Dean不耐烦地翻过身去，大字型地趴在床上，左脚还不忘一直踢着Sam的屁股。他试图用枕头和一堆被子将后脑盖得密不透风。而在Sam大笑着把电视机音量调大后，他哥扯被子的行为更是变本加厉，差点把故意坐在被子上的Sam拉倒了。整张被子被Dean拉到了屁股以上。

“好啦！Sammy！”Dean在枕头里发出闷响，乖乖举手投降。他撅起屁股，只露出两条大腿，上面那团被子被蹂躏成古怪的形状。“把那见鬼的电视机调低音量！”

他的头还紧紧顶着枕头，原本乱糟糟的头发被蹭得更像杂草堆了。他愤怒地掀开背上的被子，终于从温暖舒适的被窝中挣脱出来，并用最快速度套上了衬衣。“那是什么？”他指着床头柜上一张写满字的纸。

“清单，我们今天要买的东西。”在Sam无视了“Sammy递给我”这样的眼神后，Dean用手肘支撑着匍匐到床的另外一边，伸长手臂，尽力用食指和中指夹住它，又艰难地抬起头听着他弟说话。

“哈？帐篷地席防潮垫睡袋炉具防风板……”Dean揉着一边眼睛，滚到床的边缘，接着站了起来。他打着哈欠把清单往床上一扔，便赤脚走进洗手间。

他一边挤着牙膏，还一边探头看看Sam的表情。他弟马上把清单接住并折好，并按照惯例给了他哥一张婊子脸。

“这也算了。”Dean的牙刷正在他口腔里扫荡，嘴巴里满是牙膏的泡沫。他阴阳怪气地对着Sam说，“为什么还要买内衣裤？内衣裤？”最后一个词他还重复了几遍，伴随着牙刷摔进杯子里的清脆响声。“Gayyyyyyy死了Sammy。”

Dean穿衣服的时候Sam不断把目光扫过来，嘴巴没有忘记说话。“我们的贴身衣物都是棉的，这么冷的天里出了汗会很冷的。”

出门前Sam戴上了手罩，并在Dean的强烈反对下给他围上了一条怪兮兮的蓝色长围巾。但Dean拒绝戴上羽绒服的连衣帽，理由是会盖住他英俊的脸孔。

“真正英俊的脸孔不会因为遮掩而失去作用!”Sam表示反对，“除非你对自己信心不足。”

他弟必定师从恶作剧巫师，成绩还相当不错。Dean刚出旅馆大门不久，那些迎面的邪恶冷风又让他连续打了两个喷嚏，接着他在Sam幸灾乐祸的表情下不情愿地扣上了帽子。

“我说的对吧，Dean？”他弟在他三步前停了下来。

他们踏着松软的雪找到了黑斑羚，比平日花了稍长时间。昨晚的雪量很可观，黑斑羚正陷在半个车轮厚度的雪中，黑色雨刷也埋在前挡玻璃的雪中。他们必须把轮子周围的雪刨出去。Dean张望了下四周，打开车尾箱扒出两个铁锹，给Sam递去一个。

他拨开前挡玻璃的雪，绕着车子走了一圈，把后视镜的雪弄掉，“我负责前面两个轮子，你弄后面两个。”

Dean的动作显然快的多，在Sam还在挖第二个雪坑的时候，他已经钻进了车里。

他拧了好几次钥匙都没法启动起来。那些戛然而止的熄火声简直比怪物的攻击还让他害怕。“嘿，振作点，宝贝。”他拍了拍方向盘，以为他的女孩要冬眠了。“宝贝你不会怕了这个该死的冬天老头吧？”

黑斑羚终于如愿启动了。但是后面两个轮胎似乎有点打滑，车子一直卡在一个位置。他招手让Sam再次下车。

“Sammy，帮忙在后面看一下。”Sam白了他一眼。以他哥的技术，这样的小坑绝对不是个问题。他只是报复今天的人肉闹钟罢了。

快餐厅离旅馆不过数分钟路程。他们到达快餐店的时候发现里面只有寥寥数人，估计是早晨新闻宣布的停工停课消息，大家都留在家里没有出门。店里的气氛跟外头的天气一样冷清。

Dean一边啃着汉堡一边翻看着手边的资料，而Sam打开了手提电脑，灌下了半杯咖啡。Bobby给他发了不少东西，大部分是关于天启四骑士的资料，剩下的便是玻璃瓶，狼和北欧神话的零散记录（Sam把Missouri的话告诉Bobby了，但并没有把自己的梦告诉他）。

从资料上看，玻璃瓶跟后两者没有什么直接的关系。当他翻到Hel（冥界）与Niflheim（雾之国）的介绍时，脆弱的电子产品便陷入了昏睡，Sam重启了好几次依旧无法改变黑屏的状况。

他刚查到关键处，Bobby发给他的零散资料里似乎提到同一物品的多视角描述，正与玻璃瓶的状况相同。他在电脑黑屏前只看见到了一个词——“心灵花粉”。不过他很快放在脑后。

“电用完了？”Dean抬头问。  
“不，电是满格的。可能天气太冷了。”

根据Missouri两次见到的影像，两人推测这次要对付的家伙是个北欧的神，或至少跟他们那堆神有关系的——现在冰天雪地的状况和前几位失踪者的样貌都指示了这一点。但在第二个信息点上，他们出现了分歧。Sam认为他们要对付的是恶狼Fenrisulfr（芬里厄），而Dean认为第二个信息点指的是一个地方。

“除了Missouri看到的字特别外，也就只有我们看到的影像特别奇怪。我认为是他们故意留下标记，然后吸引我们过去。明尼苏达州多处有狼出没，所以我认为它指的或许是狼群聚居的一个地方。这里不是有一个什么……国际狼中心来着？”

“那个地方离最后一个女孩失踪的地点相差太远，而且女孩也没有去过那个地方。”

Dean把资料盖上，走出快餐店先把资料放到车上。他把车门锁好后，向着不远处的超市走去，Sam跟在他后面。说真的，有时候Sam真不愿意跟他哥走一块，因为每次他俩走一块，总会有无数的目光齐刷刷地扫过他们，好像他们脖子后面有条形码一样。

刚进超市Dean就把帽子甩到背后，露出那张帅气又欠揍的脸。接着他居然把那条围巾塞到Sam的手里，“呵！终于脱下这东西了，都怪你硬要我戴上。”他大声嚷嚷着。

“嘘！”Dean的话吸引了周围几秒钟的目光，Sam觉得很不适应，接着推了他一把，“快走。”便推走购物车，把围巾放进去。

Dean一直走在Sam的后方，因为Dean挑选的衣物不符合Sam的要求，最后他干脆让Sam来选了。当车子转到食品区的时候，Dean终于夺回驾驶权。他手指紧抓住购物车前的铁网，拉着购物车并连带后面的Sam来到货架前。

“我不觉得我们的‘干粮’那一栏包括M&M巧克力豆。”Sam对着前方扒巧克力的Dean说，双手搁在购物车横栏上，“你确定你的袋子能塞进这么多东西？事先声明，我可不会在我的包里放你的东西……”

一个身穿工作服的老太太阻挡了他们的视线，她正颤颠颠地推着购物车。老太太那灼热的视线甚至没有移开过Sam。她对着他笑笑，又望望那边踮起脚尖拿东西的Dean，点了点头，表示理解。不知情的Dean转过头来，眨着两只大眼睛，回了她一个灿烂的笑容，似乎更让她误会了。

“M&M豆的数量不需要那样多！”Sam把手伸进一堆干瘪的塑料袋中，捞起一堆往货架上塞去。豆子高兴地碰撞着。

“你这是恼羞成怒！”Dean哼了几句，“我有吃M&M豆的权利！”

Sam头也不回地把购物车拉到收银台。

Sam觉得这个收银员是故意的，一定是她太闲了。她在扫描内衣裤包装条形码的时候好像刻意放慢了节奏，甚至意味深长地瞥了他身边的Dean一眼。Dean当时背对着她没发现，但Sam发现了。她接过Sam的信用卡，然后对上了他的眼睛。

“抱歉，先生。这张卡用不了。”她翻过卡看了那处签名，“也许天气太冷，机子有点坏。”

“拿这张。”Dean从裤子里拿出一张，放在收银员手上，“应该可以的。”

Dean拿回卡，转过头来催促他弟。“真够慢的，快点，Sammy。”他提着桌上两袋子东西这就走。Sam真不该看到收银员嘴上的邪恶笑容。

“盖上你的帽子。”Sam把围巾扔在他的脖子上。  
“我的手都忙着呢。”

他弟勒得他快窒息了，Dean便作了一个伸长舌头的鬼脸，出门时任由他弟将羽绒服的帽子重重套在他的头上。

“你就不能轻一点！”

之后他们跑了几家户外运动店，找到了剩下的全部物资，终于将清单的项目全部划掉。他们提早吃了个午饭，便回旅馆收拾背包。临走前，Dean另外买了几壶威士忌。

两头狼消失在黑斑羚扬起的雪后。

 

<下> 

 

黑斑羚被暂时停在瀑布湖营区总部。除了Missouri看到的两次影像(非常模糊的信息点)，他们没有其它更快捷的方法去寻找失踪的女孩，于是决定沿Nerissa失踪前最后一天的步行线路重走一遍。现在是正午十二点十五分，如无意外能在晚上六点左右回到营地。如非必要，他们尽量避免在林中扎营。

两人丰富的野外生存经验源于小时高强度的体格训练。他们从孩童时期被迫辗转各个城市和乡郊，入住过无数汽车旅馆，甚至被父亲用军队的方式抚养长大。对复仇的偏执，对妻子的愧疚是支配他们父亲生存的动力，因此他对两位儿子的教育方式也非旁人能理解。温彻斯特两兄弟，却是在这样高压的精神与物理压力下艰难成长起来。

而Dean就是在这样的状况下一边照顾Sam,一边跟随父亲猎魔。他见识过诸多恶劣的环境，也无数次以复杂的心情与人挥手作别。Sam必须承认，在野外猎魔这一点上，Dean毫无疑问是更胜一筹的那个人。他曾在斯坦福时参加过野外定向比赛，但他知道野外猎魔与野外比赛的状态不能同日而语，他显然没有走在前头的理由。

两人原本想直接跨越湖面到达对岸，但最后还是沿着湖岸线绕了一个大圈。“Nerissa她没有走过结冰的湖面。”Dean说，“至少要贴近她走的路线，越多越好。”

森林开头那段路有些不好走，这附近只有稀疏几棵常绿树，其它都是干秃秃的树干。没有树叶遮挡的地面毫无保留地接收了近几天的雪量，每走一步靴子便深深陷进去，总让人感觉危机四伏。中午时分的温度虽稍高一些，但根本无助林风的减弱。

Dean以中速前进，一边搓着双手一边勘察周围环境。他们总算摆脱了那段不好走的路，拐进真正的松林中。这里的光线比较暗，Dean甚至有点遗憾没用上准备好的墨镜。

松林间不时穿过一两条窄溪，它们大多隐藏在雪堆之下，或者钻过乱石与地上横倒的死木间。这些细细的水流混杂着薄薄的冰片，顺着地势向下游动，将最后一刻的动态凝结在空气中。

休息的时候，他们有时会坐在冰冻的溪边，向着硬邦邦的冰面扔着石块；有时他们倚着树桩，视线沿着笔直的松树直望天空，在针叶与枝干雪团的缝隙间寻找灰白的天色。

那头灰狼和雪狼一直跟在他们身后，有时会腾着小步追到他们身边，嗅嗅他们的小腿和背包。两人向后张望的时候它们也许正站在路中间，但Dean不过喷出长长的白气，扭过头拍拍他弟的肩，瞅瞅他又继续上路。

这个森林里，除了Dean与Sam的足迹，便别无三人。

Sam刚才在盯着他哥脑袋的时候踩空了。他踩空的地方原本是条小坑，但在雪堆的伪装下就跟平地一样。六尺四寸的他居然陷在一堆白雪和冰冷的坑中，而其中一只手套还在乱抓中掉到一边。

“哦，Sammy。”听到巨响的Dean跑回来，递出右手。“抓住我，快起来。笨拙的小男孩。”

“你看见我的手套了吗？”Sam半跪在雪地中伸出右手，他歪掉的帽子和露出的头发上沾了不少雪，有些已经开始融化了。他刚把头露出来，冰冷的指尖就包裹在Dean温热的手掌之中，“你怎么不戴手套？”他终于爬出来了。

“哦，我的手不是挺暖的嘛。”Dean把埋在一旁的黑色手套捡起来，扔到Sam的手上，转转他的手，“你的手又是怎么回事，冻得像块冰。就这么一会儿。”

Sam没有回答他的问题，只是拍拍身上的雪，从坑边的平地上站起来。两人继续前进。

前面的森林依旧是一片白。坚守绿意的松柏托着团团白雪，远处看去，就像一圈圈蓬松的棉花糖。那些光秃秃的枝干上全都挂着或包裹着半透明的冰条。在这之上，还有一层厚度不一的雪，把负重不堪的树枝重重地压向地面。

Dean低头看了一下地图，看了下手表。“这里。”他指着前面的分岔路，拨开了前面毛茸茸的杉叶，“走这边。”Sam小跑几步跟上他，把前后几棵冷杉底部的雪全部刮了出来。

Nerissa与家人走的这条线路是再普通不过了，算是众多徒步者的热门线路。沿途能看见不少人工指示牌，除了明确指明方向外，还标明了附近景区的距离。如果不是下雪的原因，路也不算太难走。所以Nerissa选择的路线应该是森林开发区内的范围，不会有凶残野生动物的踪迹，每天也会有人定时巡逻。至今他们没有发现异样。

这是一段安全又静谧的步行。呼啸的林风代替了言语，两人心里有种久违的平静。

他们到达步行终点时温度开始降了下来。Dean把背包甩到地上后，拽下帽子扇了几下又戴上了。之后他一屁股坐到背包上，用手费力地从背包隔层里拽出一对手套。因为用力过度，它们飞到了Sam的脚边。

Sam捡了起来，Dean一把抓过去。“见鬼，真冷。”他戴着手套走回去，把背包拉放到Sam旁边。Sam看着他攀上了自己旁边的一块大石头，之后将脚随意地垂下去，鞋尖恶意地踢踢他的屁股。

Sam回瞪一眼走开了。他把背包卸下靠在自己脚边，之后也坐在Dean旁边那块石头上，位置稍微低一些，他用手一撑就坐上去了。

“我不觉得那女孩能跑那么远。”Sam说，Dean望向另一边的头突然转了过来，绿色的眼睛专注望着旁边的Sam，“她就裹着睡衣和羽绒，没有穿袜子和靴子。”

“但是这一路上的确没有任何异状，EMF没有反应。我不觉得有人跟踪我们，我回头查看的时候没有发现脚印。如果你说的是一头狼，那它肯定会在雪上留下脚印。”Dean拧开保温瓶，喝了一口，“不要告诉我它会飞，又不是飞天面条神教。”

“哦，Dean。”Sam偷偷抓起一堆雪，爬到旁边那块岩石上，“你居然知道这个。”Dean疑惑地看着Sam笑嘻嘻走近他，蹲在他旁边，然后用双手轮流拍了拍他的脸。

之后他感觉自己肩膀上透出一股凉气。

“哦，你这小混蛋！”Dean很快反应过来，“居然把雪偷偷弄进你哥的衣服里！”Sam忙着跳回平地的时候，他哥已经就地取材，将一个雪球精准无疑地打到Sam的裆部上。这诡计得逞后，Dean便蹦到另一边，向附近一个小山坡跑去。Sam在后面穷追猛打，他的背部和小腿几次差点中弹。

“你跟小时候一样贱！”Sam一边跑一边咒骂着。他蹲在一棵雪松后面，瞬间造好几颗雪弹，看准机会向着远处发射，“你不要跑，有种你就出来！”

Dean刚伸出头，Sam刚造好的巨型雪球刚好擦过他的鼻尖。“嘶，好险。”他只好背靠着松树，慢慢弯下腰。“是你先使阴招的！”他冲着下方大喊，又继续向更高的地方跑去。

他手上捏的雪球特别不听话，扔的时候总是躲开他弟的头。那摊白色的烂泥就挂在树干上，一点一点往下掉，嘲笑着他。等他敢再次探头到树干外的时候，他弟又找到一个绝佳的隐蔽地点了。他没想到Sam那么大只，动作也能这么灵活。

Dean摸着刚刚被击中的头，恶狠狠地发誓要向他弟的裤裆再打十二个雪球。一阵林风钻进他敞开的衣领里，几百条柔软冷血的小蛇便开始顺着他的脖子向下爬，滑溜溜得有点恶心。他浑身打了个寒颤，把外衣拉链拉上，继续向下瞟了一眼。

他可不是故意从这个游戏中分心，要知道他是抱着必赢的信心——那一瞥提前结束了他们的游戏。

白色浓雾正笼罩在下方，他们无法靠近树林的出口。那头无名的怪物也许就盘踞在那里，一边翻着他们的旅行背包，一边等着他们自投罗网。白雾边缘的地上结了一层薄冰，并且正缓慢地向上爬，将隐在雾中的半棵松树化成冰雕。Sam扔下手中的雪跑到坡的上方，这时松树顶端的叶子已全部变成尖利的冰针。

Sam喘着气把脚叉在树根的缝隙中，右肩紧靠着树干，向躲在左边一棵树后的Dean打了个手势。

Dean对着Sam点了点头。他整个人伏在松树粗糙的表皮上，左臂贴着树干，右手调整望远镜的焦距。但小型望远镜没有派上用场，它的成像里依旧只有那团神秘的气体。它并非如想象那样向他俩靠近，而仅仅是聚集在那个位置。

“背包里你没放什么吧？”Sam低声问Dean，眼睛注视着坡下。

“资料在车上有备份，戒指在我身上。地图在我这里。”他快速移动到前方的一棵树后，向Sam招了招手，示意他向下走。

“你把望远镜给我一下。”Sam缩着身子向下跑，冲到一棵树后说。他们现在半蹲在一块大石后，上面积满了白色的雪块。

如果这团雾气跟他的梦有关，说不定只有他能看到那些奇怪的影像。他在Dean手里接过望远镜，透过树木细小的缝隙，看到一个灰色的影子，但他分不清那是动物还是人形。另一个稍大的影子在烟幕中掠过，接着那层白雾便又浓了起来。那些身影再次消失在白雾之中。

“我们在前面那里停下。我去试探一下。”Dean侧身蹲着，左手搁在Sam的手臂上，低头耳语着。“我去的时候你要待在树后面，不要行动。没有我的指示不要动。”

“你打算冲进去吗？”  
“不，就在外面看看。”

“你说谎的时候都写在脸上。”  
“我先探个风！你别跟我争！”

趁着他哥前进的时候他又向前跑了一小段。Dean现在离那团白雾只有两棵树的距离，他向后望了下Sam的位置，发现他弟又移动了。他再次向Sam示意不要动。

Sam用手臂做了个大交叉，但是Dean却皱着眉毛拼命摇头。他用食指指了指Sam，又向下指了指地上，最后做了一个割颈的动作。

Sam没有理会他的警告，下一秒便向着Dean跑去。整个过程他都看到他哥的嘴型停留在“shit”和“bad ass”的状态，同时头在他和白雾两个方向间转动。最终他安全地蹲在了Dean的背后。

“我叫你他妈留在那里不能好好听我说话？”Dean用力地把手按在半蹲的Sam肩膀上，一边紧张地向前面张望。Sam的肩膀被他压得老疼。

“你答应过我的。”Sam用手指戳了戳自己的胸口，“你当初把汽车钥匙交给我的时候就说好的了。”他一肘子打在他哥大腿上。

“哇！你再上一点你哥老二就废了！小心点！”他哥也蹲了下来，对着Sam的胸口就是一拳。“找根树枝，试试那雾有没有毒。”

Sam得意地扬了扬手中的枯枝，戳了戳他哥的脸。

“冷！别玩！”Dean抗议。

他们现在都躲到离浓雾最近的一棵树后面。Sam走近结冰的那排树，用最长的那根枯枝往雾的深处撩了撩，拿回后倒没发现树枝有破损或腐蚀的状况。接着他用戴着手套的手试探地碰了碰那层冰冷的水汽，缩回后也没有感觉到任何不适感。

“这里离我们放背包的地方还有多远？”Sam稍微有些放心，斜对着白雾问。

“大概十米左右，树的数量可能会少一点，留心脚下。”他哥扔下手中的枯枝，首先冲进了那层浓雾之中。之后Sam也跑了进去。

他们没有看到预料中的场景或者怪物，眼前依旧是一片迷茫。Dean看不清两掌以外的景象，而Sam也看不清自己的鞋子。他们所见范围的直径约与肩宽相等。万幸的是这里仍是白天，否则他们见到的只有黑色一片。

“Sam！Sammy！”他逐渐加大音量，两手尽力向前伸着，避免自己撞到树干。

“Dean！”Sam的声音在附近，但Dean四处张望就是找不到他的身影。“我走了好一会都没碰到一棵树！”

“我也是！”Dean从口袋里摸出激光笔，“你看能找到我吗？你先不要动。”Dean站在原地，拿着笔向四周扫了一圈，“有看到红色的光吗？”

“没有！”Sam的声音环绕在Dean的四面八方，“指南针在你的身上吗？或者我们试试向着同一个方向走怎样？”Sam双手在空中挥舞着，试图扇走面前的雾。

“向着正东方走怎样？”Dean的声音像是从上方传来。

Sam扇了一下周围的白雾，趁着狡猾的气体再次聚集之前，将指南针对准东面。他早留意到地面已不是原有的森林地貌，上面没有植被覆盖，倒像铺了一层厚雪的冰块。他重心稍微移前以免摔倒——尽管他已非常谨慎地慢行，但不出十步他的靴子就磕到一个奇怪的物体。

他失控向前跑了几步，整个人趴在那物体上面。他的手枪一直没忘记戳着那团柔软的鬼东西。

“见鬼！是我，Sammy！”Sam周围的雾开始散去，然后他发现自己正像只热情的犬科动物趴在Dean的身上，脸陷在Dean的羽绒服里。“枪拿开！快点爬开！你重死了！”

Sam翻了个身躺在他哥旁边，挣扎着站起来。“我开始以为你在我上方的位置呆着。”

“别提了，”Dean把Sam拽起来，“你的声音像立体环绕音那样四处乱窜。这里真是个奇怪的地方。这怪物一定有风暴女之类的女巫作帮凶。”

因为错误估计了雾层的厚度，他们走了十五分钟都没能穿过这层该死的东西。也许他们的指南针都被女巫或什么乱七八糟的怪物动过手脚，明明这段路只有短短的十米。一路上，除了白雾，还是白雾。

“也许是个异空间？”Sam停了下来，周围的雾又向着他们靠近。“像灯神和梦根所创造的梦境。”

“但是我们没喝过奇怪的东西，水壶里的水都是我亲自装的。”Dean往脚下扔了一个小石块作标记，“如果我们在灯神的梦境中，我们根本不会说出‘灯神’这个词。”

两人现在非常了解近视眼做饭时的感觉——那些白花花的水汽硬是跑到在他们眼前，而你腾不开的双手甚至没办法抹眼镜！他们很耐心地再走了十五分钟，却发现他们其实一直在转圈。

从玻璃瓶的特殊影像，Nerissa的失踪，再到迷雾这一招，怪物一直在幕后运筹帷幄。它从未露面，他们占尽下风。

而当Dean的脚第三次踩到那个小圆石头的时候，他终于忍不住大喊了。“你他妈这婊子养的怪物！给我出来！”他愤怒地踢开那块小石头，高昂的声音开始在四周回荡，一个回声叠着一个回声，最后渐渐减退。

Sam难得没有阻止他哥。虽然挑衅怪物不是个明智之举，但眼下只有这个方法了——说不定它正期待着这一幕。他们把放在口袋里的手伸出来，冰冷的枪身刚暴露在空气中，便开始吸收他们指尖的热量。两人的后背撞在一起，M1911与PT-92F的银色击锤同时按下，在寂静的迷雾中发出清脆的金属声。

Sam感觉Dean的心脏在自己后背上跳动，Dean感觉Sam的血液在自己身体内流动。

“呼——”他们开始听到几声兽类粗重的呼吸声从浓雾外围传来。“呼——”

周围的风力开始加大，能见度提高了些，但雾气没有因此散去。两人向后退了几步。在度过寂静而窒息的十秒钟后，远处传来规律而沉重的脚步声，而一股更加冰冷，更加猛烈的风夹雪开始向着Dean吹去。Sam转过身去，也将枪口对准风口。

由于风压太大，他们只得用左臂遮住口鼻，双眼眯着注视前方。他们扣紧手枪的右手也难以在这股飓风中稳定下来。

风势减弱的时候，浓雾开始散去，他们眼前的视野终于清晰起来。他们发现自己正站在一个结冰的湖面上，对岸是个茂密的森林，正处于一段悬崖之上，高出水面不少。他们背后有块进入森林的平地，但是距离他们非常远。

对岸森林深处扬起无数的白雪，一条蜿蜒的道路正慢慢成形。从树木倒塌的方向和方式来看，那位森林道路开垦者必定体型庞大，而且不是他们能对付的类型。他们之前从未见过这种体型的怪物。Dean想，也许普通的枪支根本不能对他造成细微的损伤。（老天，他们没把猎枪带上真是失策！）

“喔，天。”Sam说，“芬里厄。”他低声说。

那头巨兽在Sam低声说话之后，终于在树丛中站起身来，露出了他的真面目。旁边一片与他等身高的松树被它一掌轻易推倒。这头浑身灰黑的巨狼长吼一声，用尾巴扫掉身后一排红松，扬起巨大的雪尘，开始走出森林。它每走一步，湖面的冰层都要震动一次。

他在悬崖上停了下来。

Sam以为他要向湖中跃去。下一刻它却向着悬崖下方的森林跳去，稳实地落在空地上。它低垂着尾巴，在湖边迈着步子，消磨猎物的耐性。他狡黠的大眼一直望向湖中的他们。

他们没有逃脱的机会，这里距离任何一方的湖岸都太远，他们十步以内就能被追上。巨狼停了下来，俯下前身用前爪刨刨空地上的雪，接着紧攀住湖边的石块，重新抬高头颅，用金色的眸子向下盯着Dean。

Dean移不开他的双眼，他被迫抬头看进巨狼的眼里。天上金色的火烧云灼得他眼角发痛，冰冷的风也极尽折磨他无法闭上的双眼，刺得发涩，干得发痛。

“该死，这东西望着我。”Dean的手在空气中乱抓，把Sam拽到他的身后。那头巨狼没有再前进一步。

“你会知道的。”Dean听到一个低沉的声音。“很快。”他的眼睛终于解开了束缚，Dean快速地眨了一次眼。

“呼——”巨狼依旧站在空地上，对着Dean的方向深深吸了一口气。Dean看着它的眼睛，依旧没有动。那是一种熟悉又奇怪的感觉。

那头狼又把头抬了起来，歪了歪头侧视着Dean。但它很快把黑色的眼珠移到另外一边，开始盯着Sam，又重复了刚才那个动作，Sam的眼神看起来有些惊讶，但他没有说话。

巨狼迈开了第一步。它把沉重的前掌放在冰面上，冰块裂开的声音开始增强。它的尾巴划过后面冷杉的枝叶，开始向他们走去。冰层的裂痕从湖边一直蔓延开，并有意在两人中间经过。

两人在巨狼的注视下跌入了冰水之中。透过碎裂的冰层，Dean再次听到那个奇怪的声音，并确认那是巨狼发出来的。

“你会知道的。”

他闭上眼睛，任由Sam挣扎着游过去抱紧他。

两人猛地睁开眼。

他们在黑暗中浑身打着哆嗦。发红的天，暗淡的星光，冰冷的月色尽收眼底。他们正躺在石头旁，面朝上，身上撒了一层薄雪。背包好好地放在他们脚旁。

两人捏了捏鼻根，抹掉眉上的冰霜，费力地将手抬起。他们半眯着眼看着手表，不是太惊讶地发现上面淡绿的荧光指针指着7：13。

Sam半跪着甩甩头发上的雪霜，另一条腿正要站起来，却踢到一个圆滚滚的东西。他借着电筒的光照向地面，发现那是一个玻璃瓶。

“里面有张纸。”Sam倒出瓶中卷起的纸条，展开之后用电筒照着，“来见我。”黑色的手写字体很快消去，取而代之的是另一句话，“我在海中。”

Sam犹豫了一会，还是跟Dean讲了他的梦，Dean这才回想起警察局里那位实习生说的怪事。不过他显得有些不满，“你打算什么时候告诉我，Sam？这种事不是你一个人的责任，你没必要总是放在心里。”

Dean弯腰收拾着背包的物品，有些恼怒地说，  
“而且也不见得那北欧的神跟Lucifer混在一起了。那头巨狼今天要吃我们早吃掉了，为什么只扔一个玻璃瓶给我们？我想它有其它的目的。那些女人和Nerissa很大可能还活着。”

“抱歉，Dean。”Sam突然上前抱住了Dean，让对方有些不知道所措，“我没有告诉你，那个玻璃瓶上暗示了你的死亡信息。我到现在还没缓过来。”他弟弯曲的头发垂在他脸边，冰冷又带点令人舒心的香味。

Dean迟疑一下，回抱了Sam。Sam向上提的力度让他不得不垫起脚尖，“你应该早些跟我说，我刚才太激动了。”他的头被Sam的肩膀勒得发疼，他只能在Sam的颈边发出闷声。

“我快透不过气了，Sammy。把我放开吧。”他踮着的脚快抽筋了，“你再不放开我我的脚要踩在你身上了，我觉得被你这么一抱我的骨头折了好几根。”

“即使你这样说我也不会帮你背行李的，Dean。”

回去的路上，Sam看他的眼光怪怪的。那么黑的天他都看到他弟一直盯着他，好像要把他生吞活剥一样。但Dean不怪他。

回到营区的时候已经是晚上十一点，他们破天荒地租了个小木屋入住。他们要感谢这鬼天气让这晚的租金削减百分之三十。

“就一晚？”Dean从大门往外望去，对面的森林绿得疹人。

Dean从浴室里出来的时候，Sam正对着那个玻璃瓶发呆。他一边转着瓶身，一边看着床上那块被子。今天他们见到的那头狼跟他梦中所见的差别过于巨大，它们之间的交集只有那个玻璃瓶。但他没有从这个瓶子里看到任何影像，他哥也是。

Dean用手在他前面晃了晃，他却没有反应，手中的玻璃瓶倒是一直转着。

“Sammy？”他哥拍了拍他肩膀，他吓得差点从床里弹起来，“从森林里回来你就一直在发呆。你真的没什么事吗？”

“没。我只是在想那个玻璃瓶跟那头狼有什么关系。”他耸耸肩。“它既然给我们带来信息了，为什么不明确告诉我们地点？我们又不能真的钻到水里去。”

“等等？水？”他哥说。“为什么我们不把瓶子泡到水里去？”

他们拧开水龙头装了半个浴缸的水，把瓶子轻轻放到水里去。瓶子很快沉到水底，但他们仍然没看到任何影像。

“Dean,我们有海盐吗？”Sam,“他说的是在海里。所以我想应该泡海水。”

“老天，我大半夜去哪里找海盐？这附近又没有鱼店。”他蹲在浴缸前打了个哈欠，“要不就倒盐进去看下，一点一点地放。”

缸底的瓶子开始发出奇怪的蓝光，浴缸里的水开始变成一面镜子。

他们看到一片迷雾，正如他们下午遇到的那片一样。影像开始闪过每个失踪女性的脸，顺序是按照她们失踪时间先后排列的。她们被放置在圆柱形的管里，管里似乎装着淡蓝色的液体。她们都闭着双眼，安静地沉睡在里面。

他们还没反应过来，影像结束了。

“Narissa不在里面，那她在哪里？”Dean把手伸进浴缸里，把瓶子捞起来，倒出里面的水。

Sam接过瓶子后，底部开始出现一段透明中空的管道，直径约为一毫米。它不断向右蜿蜒伸展，并像人体血管那样开始长出分支，布满了整个瓶子，直至到瓶口位置才消失。贴近瓶底处，有段蓝色的水柱停在开始的管道中。

“这像是路？”Dean把瓶口向下倒了倒，发现里面那段蓝色的水柱没有沿着那些细小的管道流出来。“我去找张地图看看。”

他想起Sam的电脑被冻坏了，只好在背包里摸出地图。他先把瓶子放在一边，把地图钉在墙上，回头再拿瓶子的时候却发现那些细小的网络消失了。

“这怎么回事？”他拿着瓶颈对着Sam说。

“让我看一下？”Sam用手掌抓住瓶身，那些细小的网络又开始显现出来。“这东西真够高级的，好像有个温控开关。只有你拿着它的时候网络才会出来。”

Dean用左手接过瓶子，右手用食指和中指夹住马克笔，指着上面的地图。他看得有点迷糊，大概是室内的光线有点暗，他刚把笔放下，Sam已经打开了另一盏灯的开关了。“谢了。”

他的目光在瓶子和地图上来回了几次。“如果说这段蓝色的水柱表示的是我们现在的地点。”他在地图上画了一个圈，“那么，根据每个转折分叉的数量，这条路应该是这样走的……这条路一直向着东面。”

Sam的手指沿着地图移动，“的确很像路线图。”

“如果瓶口所示位置是指终点的话，我们就得在林里过夜了。那里可不是什么远足度假地，这些地方都有真正的狼出没，其中几处是狩猎区。汽车开不进森林里，除了公路能开车，其它地方都得徒步走。”Dean把玻璃瓶递给Sam，让他再次确认线路图。“除了明天早餐，接下来几天都得吃一堆古怪的东西。”

Dean掀开被子，很快钻到被子里去。“明天让我迟点起床吧。你别做人肉闹钟了。”

* *

Dean回伊利市的时候顺道把油箱加满了，但他依然担心油量问题。他们的目的地在明尼苏达州东北面，也许要接近加拿大的边境线，去往那里的公路只有一条。芬博格路基本是在森林中穿过的，而他们不知道要跟着玻璃瓶上的线路转到什么鬼地方去。

而麻烦总是喜欢找上Sam。从他们吃完早餐，关上车门启动黑斑羚那一刻起，他看到两头成年灰狼跟在他们车厢后，咧开嘴巴，露着尖牙。它们吐着舌头追着车辆，在汽车后头留下一串长长的白气，但无人发觉。它们的身体甚至凭空穿过了路旁的人群，毫无障碍地向着他们奔来。车厢内摇滚乐密集的鼓点和电贝斯的声音让他手心冒出了汗。

“Dean,”他吞了下口水,右手摸着额头。“你能看见车后的两头狼吗？”Sam的目光盯着右侧的后视镜。

“哈？”Dean一下午关掉了音乐，“你没开玩笑吗？你说有两头狼？在市中心？”他看了看倒后镜,“我可没看到任何东西。”

“你不打算向我解释一下？”Dean把车停到一旁，转身看着车后的马路。

Sam用手把头发耙到脑后，他一边伸脚到门外，一边看着两头狼正向他们慢慢走来。有那么一瞬间，他的视线甚至与雪狼重合了。

Dean从车里出来后站在了路基上，他皱着眉向他们刚下的斜坡望去，但那里空空如也。除几辆汽车偶尔通过，便只有融化的白色积雪和灰色的路面。他看着Sam盯着斜坡上方，甚至不转过头来跟他说话。

“你以前试过这样的幻象吗？”Dean开始发问的时候，两头狼已经停在他们十五步以外的地方。

“从未有过。会是怪物的把戏吗？”  
“那为什么只针对你？”

“可能是恶魔血吗？”Sam的声音小了下来，有些颤抖着。“也许我就是个灾难磁铁。”

“听着，”Dean就像当初在大桥上那样，给他胡思乱想的小脑袋狠拍了一下，“把奇怪的想法给我赶出去。不是你的问题。”他很高兴这样的暴力动作终于把Sam拉了回来，他弟终于看了他一眼，那种眼神里带着奇怪的兴奋和诧异。

“你看到了什么？”  
“我感觉到它们呼吸的温度，有一只正蹲在我的脚边蹭着我的裤脚。幽灵是不可能有这种热度的，我不知道这是什么。”

Sam摸不透它们的意图。它们现在只是在两人脚边转圈，尾巴不时擦过他们的大腿。那头身形较小的灰狼总是盯着他哥，它有时会停下来，好奇地舔舔Dean的手。它歪着头，似乎想让Dean注意到它。

“你脚边站着一头灰狼，它用鼻子拱着你的腿。生着闷气。”

“等等？你说我身边有头大灰狼？”Dean转了几圈，向下看着前后的空地，“你怎么判断出它'生着闷气'？”

“正发出奇怪的呜呜声，可能希望你注意到它。”

Sam开始大胆地蹲了下来，用手捋过雪狼头上的两只耳朵。它舔了他的脸，双爪按在他的身上，可观的重量让他一下子反应不过来。“喂等等啊……”

“好了，你应该问问它们。”Dean看着他弟就这样凭空摔倒了，还回了他一个湿漉漉的狗狗眼。

“它们看起来没想咬我们。”

雪狼圆溜溜的眼睛盯着Sam，Sam的眼睛则不知所措地在一堆空气和Dean之间来回转动。

"别看着我，我又不会跟他们交流！”Dean想象了一下两头狼和一只大狗的场景，他不禁打了个寒颤。“可至少你能看到它们！也许它们能听懂你的话。”

Dean看到Sam对着空气说了一堆话，最后才听见他提到“玻璃瓶”。Sam看见那头灰狼跑回了黑斑羚旁边，正好站在放玻璃瓶的那一边车门外。他弯腰从车窗里拿出了玻璃瓶，然后放在了Dean的手上。

Sam用食指指着他，眉毛挑得老高。“你等会可不要把枪拿出来。”

Dean还在疑惑这小子搞什么鬼，下一秒便看到一头鼻孔流着湿润液体的灰狼在他脚边呜咽着，耳朵蹭着他指尖。

“你怎么解释这个大家伙？”Dean把手摸到放枪的口袋里。

“你可以把枪放下。”Sam掌心向外示意他停下。“我觉得是一种心灵投射现象。你向着它们射击甚至会伤害我们。”

“说人话，我没听懂。”

“那个瓶子反映了持有者的内心，而这两头狼是持有者的化身，难怪别人看不到。所以，你对着它们射击，反而会对我们不利。”Sam迟疑了一下，“至少我是这样想的。”

“所以只要我们带着这个玻璃瓶，它们就跟我们到任何地方？”Dean紧握着玻璃瓶瓶颈走回车里，“那为什么一开始只有你看到？”

“可能它们知道你比较凶，而且可能一见面就伤害它们，这会伤害到你本身。”

“我怎么觉得你转弯抹角在说我脑子不好使。”Dean看着两头狼跳上了后座，“等等，为什么它们要把锋利的爪子放在沙发上！”

“放轻松些，它们不会弄烂的。”Sam笑着转头看着两只大家伙，发现灰狼刚倒下就把头埋在雪狼的肚子上睡了。

“它们的感情真好。”Dean绿色的大眼盯着车中那块小小的后视镜说。“如果是我才不会趴到大脚怪的肚子上睡觉。”

“不要跟动物计较。”Sam看着瓶内的蓝色液体开始移动。“关于这个瓶子我还有很多想不通的事情，我得好好想想。”

他们一直沿着芬博格路行驶，但在经过三个分岔口后，玻璃瓶上的路线开始让他们远离主干道。黑斑羚首先闯进茂密的杉叶，转进了一条宽阔的林道，这时路面尚算平坦。但是之后他们便艰难地攀爬一道道雪坡，上面全是松散的雪，Dean吃了不少苦头。他们在乱石路上颠簸的时候两头狼跳出了车外，走到了他们前头。

“他们可真会享受。”Dean的声音在喉咙里回荡。“它们之前没坐过车，我原谅它们。”

“不，前面……”Sam的身子东倒西歪，“你开不下去了。前面挡住了。”

黑斑羚停在冰湖之畔，一边的轮子悬空打滑。Dean摆动方向盘，整辆车摔进了大坑，车尾箱的物品晃得发响。Sam把玻璃瓶护在大衣内，向着窗外望去——对岸正是昨日梦境中到达的地方。

“这里不是……？”  
“是的。”

Sam望向手中的瓶子，里面尚有一段透明的管道，"我们还没到。"

“我觉得我们应该先扎营，把不必要的行李放下。如果这段路继续通往森林深处，我们不知道要走到什么时候。”Dean望了望四周，望着趴在雪地上的两头狼，“也许会碰上真正的狼。拿上猎枪，反正这鬼天气不会有人来这里的，开枪了也不要紧。”

Sam在找东西的时候注意到Dean拿出了那支Winchester 1887。

他哥把枪挂在身上，往他瞪瞪，“盯着我干什么？动作给我快点，这里晚上一定冻死人。”

他们在附近的树林里走了半个小时，找到了一片视野开阔的平地，此处无风且有机会接触阳光。出于对昨晚事件的考虑，这里离湖边有一段距离。一路上Dean细心注意地上，并未发现野兽的脚印或排泄物。他用铁锹边缘敲向地面，再用脚踩住上方加重力度，发现地表泥土并不松散。

他们在平地做了个标记后，Dean走回黑斑羚所在的地方，把物品搬到平地。两人花了半个小时把帐篷和炉灶搭建好，在Sam检查风绳和地钉的时候，Dean甚至在附近找了个搭建厕所的隐蔽位置。

他回到营地的时候Sam正在帐篷里头铺防潮垫，他弟的头和上身还能钻在里面，但他的下半身却伸出帐篷外。Dean怀疑晚上睡觉的时候他庞大的弟弟会不会把他挤出去，要是发生了那他可太悲惨了。

如果那张信用卡上的金额还没走到尽头，他绝对会选一个三人容量的帐篷，而不是让Sam选这个娘兮兮的二人蓬。

他用小腿撞了下他弟的大屁股，"该走了。"

前方的两头狼正在结冰的湖边等待他们，Sam手上玻璃瓶的蓝色水柱正隐隐发光。Dean看了下手表，指针指着数字三。

* *

在他们到达指示地点之前，两头狼的影像开始变得模糊起来。它们的尾巴末端开始冒出奇怪的白烟，像蒸发的干冰，这缕烟随着时间的推移开始向前推移，逐渐蚕食狼身。它们的步速缓慢下来，最后化作白气漂浮在半空中。

管中的蓝色水柱只剩下极短的一段，而双狼的白烟徘徊到前方的岩洞入口。两人来到洞口后，白烟化作温暖的风跳进他们的手心，之后消失在雪中。蓝色脉络已全部消失，反倒在瓶中出现了蓝色、跃动的光。

火把点燃后没有熄灭，Dean在前头示意Sam继续前进。

岩洞不高，两人不得不猫着腰前进。走了约十分钟，靠近地上的墙面在蓝色的光下显现着奇怪的灰色图画。他们看到无穷无尽的楼梯护栏，拐弯处开始出现了废墟和塔楼，最后在尽头看见了一个女人的画像。也许是Dean的错觉，他竟觉得这女人有点像他的母亲。

“这个女人是谁？会跟失踪的女性和Nerissa有关吗？”Dean举高火把，想要看清画中的内容，但岩洞高度又不允许他抬高头，他只能半蹲着伏在石壁旁看。

“大西洋国……”Sam读着右下方的字，蓝色的光开始从瓶中溢出来，照亮了整块石壁。

“在遥远而迷朦的西方，欢乐与痛苦，邪恶与善良，早已坠入永恒的梦乡。”诗句在石壁上闪烁着蓝光，逐字显现。Sam跟随字体出现的速度逐句念出，一股白色的旋风将他们包围在内——

而不过一瞬，他们便置身海中，抬头不见苍穹，周遭危塔耸立。偶有几缕灰暗的光从水面传来，在塔尖留下稍白的小光斑，也许是阳光，也许是月色。风格迥异的殿堂坐落各处，让人感觉非常突兀和凌乱。

他们正站在这座海中之城的某个角落。

这里像是各类宗教、艺术的乱葬岗——但它们偏偏整整齐齐，不少一砖一瓦地矗立在那里。灰白色的罗马哥特式教堂与黄瓦红柱的中式宫殿作伴，而教堂的出口也许正对着金字塔的棱角。如果从高处看下，也许会看到众多杂乱无章的线条和极不协调的图案。这真是个光怪陆离的国度。

即使是身处这个幽暗、充满窒息感的水底，两人呼吸依旧顺畅，行动亦未受到任何障碍。这片阴冷寒气中夹杂着海水的咸味，他们的舌尖甚至能感受到那种苦涩。这种感觉随着唾液下咽，填满了整条食道，在胃里快速地扩散开来。他们的指尖能感受到水的触感，但皮肤并未皱起。

Sam抬头看向海面，他无法从漏进的些许的光线中判断出这里的深度。他的目光沿着不远处的石柱往上爬，光滑的柱身最后消失在阴暗的水中，而Sam甚至没看到它的顶端——它可不比三十层的高楼低。

“这里让人很不舒服。”Dean打破寂静，沉闷的声音回荡在他耳边，空洞而低沉，“这可跟普通大西洋城的描述不一样，一座曾经繁荣的古城不会长得这么扭曲。就在这里附近，我至少见了供奉五种神祗的殿堂，而且它们原该分布在世界不同角落，而且年代也与大西洋城传说所处的时间不符。”

“这里可能充满幻觉，要小心。”Dean拔出了小刀，但刀片化作液体溶在水中，他咒骂了一句后把刀柄扔在松软的沙地上。

他们随身的行李和玻璃瓶并未同时跟随他们来到这片异域，但奇怪的是，同时挂在背上的猎枪现在依旧稳当地垂在他们手旁。但发生了小刀的事故后，Dean不确定这杆枪是否能在这里使用。

他们沿着笔直而宽阔的主道行走，一路上并未发现与记忆中相关的影像。失踪女性被困的地方是个很大的房间，但形状并不规则，只要视线落到那里，它便开始变形。屋顶有个圆形的小孔，似乎可以调整大小。他们当晚就查过这个鬼东西，但网上、Bobby的古书上没有一处记载着它的历史。而这里任何一座建筑的顶端与门窗都是封闭的，他们无从入手。

大道将他们引至中轴的塔楼下。他们每靠近一步，脑子里便闪过更多的童年记忆。他们同时停住了脚步，才发现对方也在经历相同的事。

Dean看向右方，那里竟凭空出现了一片嫩绿的草地。Mary金色的头发在阳光下闪闪发亮，年幼的Dean向着母亲走去，最后歪歪倒倒地扑在母亲的怀里。Sam向着同样的方向望去，Mary在暖灯下抱着小小的Sam，一边哼着摇篮曲一边轻拍着他。记忆像一缕蓝烟在他们面前不断重现与消失，最终停在了尖塔的门前。

他们走近奇怪的塔楼，Mary赫然出现在门口。她穿着那天晚上的白色睡裙。

“孩子们。”她温柔地说，“你们要从这里上去。”她嘴里发出的声音并非Mary所有。那是Jessica的声音。

塔梯依墙身而建，呈螺旋状向上攀爬。十人宽的长梯一侧没有护栏，只要站在楼梯的边缘，他们就能清晰地看向塔楼的地面。而那个Mary,Jessica甚至是Jo的混合体就站在地面那个古怪花纹大地毯的中央，抬头仰望着两人向上走去。他们两人总是忍不住向下望去。

“你看到了什么？”Sam把目光从她的眼睛中移开。

“妈妈和Jo。”  
“我看到了妈妈和Jessica。”

两人沉默不语。手表上的指针停滞下来，但他们不必计算，便知道那是人生中最冗长的一段时间。金红色的火焰似乎正在他们脚跟点燃，燥热的硝烟味和焦味从前方传来。那些在他们心底最恐惧、最想逃避的画面正在他们眼前幕幕重演。但更让他们感到害怕的是，这一次，他们看到了共同的影像。这意味着各人掩饰的痛苦与伪装的谎言将在对方面前展露无遗。

这个可怕的真理域甚至触及了过去。

当他们登上最后一级楼梯，那些让人无法忍受的影像终于消失。这里是个开阔的椭圆观望台，周围空荡荡的，无任何可躲藏的角落。他们向前望去，一把高背椅被放置在没有护栏、完全开放的观望台边缘，背对着楼梯口，面向的却是他们走来的大道。

原来他们一直被观察着。

这把镂空的金色椅子前坐着一位身穿黑色长风衣的老者，从背影来看，他精瘦且苍老，但不乏威严。听到脚步声的他并未有丝毫动作。

两人走近他，昨晚在水中看到的影像便逐渐呈现出来。失踪的女性安详地躺在墙边斜放的圆柱形管里，闭着双眼，蓝色的液体覆盖着她们；封闭的圆形穹顶中央开了个细小的圆孔，一束白色的光从那里透进来。

“你是谁？”Dean走近他，与Sam站在离椅五步之外的地方，“你对她们做了些什么？”

“没有她们，也没有做过任何的事情。”老者依旧坐在椅子里，双手搁在冰冷的扶手上，说着模棱两可的答案。“你认为我是什么就是什么。”

“你马上放了她们，否则我一枪打爆你的头。”他的手正托在猎枪上，“我认为你是只残忍的怪物，操纵人类的记忆，玩弄人类的感情。”

“这里没有枪可用，Dean。”Dean手上的枪随即化作一堆沙子跌落在地上，“那些随身的武器是你的保护机制，你的想象。而这一切引领你到我身边。”

“为什么明尼苏达州的猎人迟迟不动身，而只有温彻斯特两兄弟得到这条线索？要知道，报纸、档案、网页可以伪造，连人的记忆也可以。你们一路所见的纷扬大雪是散播幻觉的种子。”老者转了转手上那枚硕大的戒指，“那些金发的母亲没有让你们想起什么吗？”

“所以我们从一开始就在局中，而我们一步一步深陷其中。”Sam说，“玻璃瓶里的影像，我们的梦都是按照我们所想的方向发展的？”

“是的。”他缓缓地从观察宝座里站起身来，“你很聪明，猜出玻璃瓶是个心灵投射装置。人类对未知之物总是存在负面的想法，而玻璃瓶不过折射出他们心底的恐惧罢了。有人看到自己亲手杀死的妻子，有人看到意外丧生的女儿，有人看到童年的噩梦。只不过这些恐惧都以一种伪装的身份显示出来。”

“你们的影像很有意思。浸泡在绿色液体中的地球……”

“那Nerissa又是怎么回事？”Dean打断了他的话，“她不在这里。”

“我需要一些特别的标志来引起你们的注意，否则你们将会偏离游戏的轨道。”老者驻着拐杖来到两人面前，费力地抬起头，“你们脑内疯狂而混乱的想法是这一切的根源。这些人从未消失过，也许亦从未出生过。”

老者尖锐的双眼扫过两人的脸。他的脸庞瘦削，青黄的皮肤深深凹陷在颧骨之下，嘴角有明显的八字形法令纹。黑色的直发紧紧地贴在头上，露出又宽又高的额头。他突出的喉结和醒目的鹰钩鼻一样，让人过目不忘。他像只不详的渡鸦，向他们步步靠近，而两人无法移动丝毫。

他迈着稳重的慢步走到Sam的前方，敲击了一下地上的地板。

“我需要与Sam Winchester单独谈话。”

下一刻，Dean在冰冷之中突然睁开双眼。他已被那位老者驱逐出城，回到现实世界的森林之中，但Sam没有与他一同回来。他必须马上找到Sam，也许他正躺在某块雪地上。

手表里的指针分明指着十点三十分，也就是说，在他们的意念钻进那座海中之城的时候，他们的躯体已经躺在这个天然的雪柜里好几个小时了。Dean的脸冻得通红，四肢麻木无知觉。他伸展了一下两掌，灵活得像块坏掉的铁。但他该感谢那该死的怪物把他和他的背包一同转移过来了，他翻出了电筒。

尽管他打了好几个趔趄，但他很快爬起身子，跑了起来。

他不想再看到冷冰冰的Sam。

“嘿，别急。”一个男人凭空出现他面前，Dean想要躲开他，却发现他消失后又马上出现他面前。“来玩个游戏？”

“你是谁？灯神吗？”Dean继续避开烦人的东西，向另一边跑去，“不管你是什么东西，我现在没有时间对付你。要么死，要么滚。”他拿着枪指着对方。

“我知道你对付过灯神，但我不是那么低级的东西。”Dean终于看清了他的脸，小丑一样的面孔，烦人的态度。“你可以叫我梦境操纵者。或者……梦境领主？”

“你看……”Dean下一秒扔过去的小刀穿过了他的身体，落在雪地上，“这是没用的。我在你们的脑袋中。”

“什么鬼东西。”Dean停了下来。

“来玩个游戏吧。”他吹了一声口哨，举出两根手指，“你现在有两个选择，一边是梦境，一边是现实。如果你在梦境中死去，你会在现实中醒来。至于剩下的我便不用说明了。你懂的。”他颠了两下脚。

“老狼，老狼，几点钟？”Dean的眼皮沉重起来，支撑了一会便倒在地上。“谨慎你的选择。”

Dean醒来的时候再次看到那头巨狼，而他正站在冰湖中央——他必须跑起来。

* *

“你是谁？Dean去了哪里？”Sam大喊。

“怎么每个人都这样大嚷嚷的？耐心点儿，Sam，我告诉你就不好玩了。至于你哥，你放心，他正四处找你呢。”

“你到底想我做什么？”Sam双手紧握拳头，“你是来说服我说那个答案的人吗？”

“我并未要求你那样做，Sam。”老者开始走向楼梯，Sam仍在犹豫是否迈步，但他们下一秒已经站在塔底，大道的中央。“反倒，我宁愿你按照内心的想法去做。”

“来玩个游戏吧。如果你赢了，你就能回到现实世界去。你输了，你只能留在这里。”

“来猜一下。这座城是什么？”

Sam马上皱起了眉头，“这里比乱葬岗还要混乱，你要我怎么猜？”

“乱葬岗？有意思的比喻。你不必马上回答我的问题，我知道这有些难的。但只要你身在海中之城，你的回答便会生效。不过，动作要快，否则你的肉体将会僵硬得能做切片咯。”

老者消失在眼前。适才寂静、空无一人的海城突然人声鼎沸，大道中人来人往，每座建筑物里透出诡异的光。Sam惊奇地望着这一切，而他和Dean在森林里寻找的失踪女孩却在他面前出现了。在此之前，老者才否认过她的存在。

除了她苍白的面色和嘴唇，Nerissa与照片中的样子相差无几。她穿着单薄的长袖长裙，光着脚丫。她向后张望，开始跟随前方的人群走动。前方人群的面孔让Sam觉得似曾相识，但他叫不出他们的名字。Sam以人群作缓冲，跟随Nerissa走过许多地方。

他们首先走进了黄砖红瓦的西班牙式传道堂。就跟Sam初进斯坦福的情景一样，这时的中庭阳光明媚，抬头便是湛蓝天空。有相当一部分人干脆就在花园里留下了，这当中有不少Sam熟悉的人——Jessica正穿着万圣节那套粉红护士服。

她正满面笑容地对Nerissa说：“快离开。”

Nerissa转头看着他，Sam下一步却撞在书架上，引得图书馆内各人窃笑。他拾起地上被震落的那本书，书中放着一枚书签，那页正好是爱伦坡的诗歌《梦中之梦》。他把书合上，细心地把书放回书架上。Nerissa此时正站在图书馆口，手里拿着一本弗洛伊德的《释梦》。

他小跑着出去，没有引起馆内其他人的注意。接着Sam冲进了一个昏暗、下着小雨的树林里，而前面的Nerissa正在一个黑暗的洞穴中穿行。他们先后来到一个大湖前，水中淹过一部飞机，只露出冒着黑烟的尾部。他隐约看见飞机里头挂着一面镜子，一个铁钩。树林奇怪的东西太多了，Sam实在记不住。

女孩的步伐开始加快。她穿过大桥，打开了一道巨大无比的铁门。最后他们走到一片墓地里，Nerissa手里捧着一束白玫瑰，在一个墓前停下脚步。

Sam见过无数的墓地，但没有一个像面前这个奇怪。

这些墓碑都朝着山上，颜色、大小完全相同。与普通朝向山下、面向过道的墓碑不一样，这些石碑全部背对着过道，人必须绕到后面才能看到墓碑。Sam沿着楼梯走到最近的一个碑前，发现上面镌刻着一个名字和几个数字，他好久才反应过来。上面的颠倒的文字写着一个熟悉的名字：Sam Winchester。

他有些难以置信。在他跑过半个山头的过道后，Sam终于意识到这成千上万的坟墓都属于他本人。这时天空变得昏黄而浑浊，像搅起泥沙的河底。一道闪电照亮了他的脸。

“你是来找我的吗？”女孩走到他面前。他们现在站在写着“1983-2005”的墓碑前， “很多人在这里找我。不过他们不总是能看见我。”

“我只是想知道这到底发生什么事了。”天上的雷轰隆作响，大雨倾倒在他们身上。

“你需要仔细回想那个男人的话。”她把玫瑰放在墓前，雨水将她的长发紧贴在脖子上，“想想你跟我一路上看到什么，想想你是怎么来的。你必须赢。”

“唯一让我们恐惧的是恐惧本身。”她绿色的眼睛看着Sam，让他看到了一个熟悉的影子。

“Sammy？”远处传来Dean的声音，Sam站了起来，全身湿漉漉。

* *

当Dean跑向对岸的时候，那头巨狼也开始向他移动。它的动作非常缓慢，甚至不时停下来，似乎想让Dean多跑几步似的。它完全不担心猎物走出自己的范围。

当Dean喘着气摔到对岸地上的时候，他发现自己再次趴在了湖的中央——与原来站着的位置不差分毫。他终于明白那头巨兽为什么放任他逃跑，甚至不着急过来。他转过头来盯着它，举起了猎枪。

“不，不，Dean！”他的脑袋里闪过Sam在出发前的声音，“伤害它们等于伤害我们本身。放下你的枪。”

“你不要用Sam的声音扰乱我的脑子。”他知道自己拿着枪站在它面前显得不自量力，它一巴掌就能把自己踩扁。但它没有那样做。那头巨狼只是站在冰湖旁的空地上，垂下它的双眼，完全没有理会Dean的挑衅行为。

Dean犹豫地拿出口袋里的手枪，有冲动让枪口紧压着自己的喉咙。梦境里死去现实中就会醒来，他之前在灯神的幻境中就做过这样一次选择。现在他只需要扣动扳机，就这么简单。

但是这感觉很怪。这完全不像梦境——这分明是那座森林，他甚至能看到自己的车子。或许那个梦境领主只想他在现实中死去，这样他就无法扰乱Sam的游戏。但自杀和被野兽撕裂而死都能结束梦境，那有什么分别？

他抬头看了眼巨兽，有些惊讶地发现那双下垂眼真是像极了Sam的狗狗眼。他又走近了几步，突然回想起昨夜这头巨兽出现的情景。他清晰地记得，它在Sam说出“芬里厄”前完全没有露面，只是在森林里发出巨大的声响罢了。

“折射心底的恐惧……”  
“根源是你们脑中疯狂的想法……”

Dean停在它面前。  
“是你吗？”他扔下猎枪，“Sammy？”

那头巨狼、那片冰湖化作冰蓝色的粒子消失了。

前面松软的雪堆中有个熟悉的身影。

 

Sam突然恢复了知觉。他的胸前有阵非常舒服的热度，他不想那么快移开，但脸上却传来阵阵刺痛感——他哥正拼命蹂躏着他的脸。

“好了，别拍了。”他费力地睁开双眼，喉咙发出嘶哑的声音，“很痛。”

Dean愣了一下，打了个重重的喷嚏，之后再次把Sam紧紧地按在胸前，右手环着他的脖子。Sam这才发现他哥的大衣正包裹着他的上身，而大衣的主人只得把袖子扯近自己以争取到些微的暖意。

“我背着你走过一段路，但是你太大只了，还比平时更沉了。难怪别人说昏迷的人都比平时重十倍。”他哥用着奇怪的腔调说话，“我一直跟你说话，但是你没有回应我。”Dean半跪在地上，抓起Sam的一只手往自己另一边肩膀上搭。

“我觉得，我像，背着……”他收紧了箍在Sam腰上的手，“那些等待你醒来的时间，总是最漫长的。”

Sam说不出话。他站起身来，被迎面的冷风吹得打了个寒战，牙齿咯吱作响。“我还在。”他低声说。除此之外，他想不出任何安慰他哥的话。

他听到响指的声音，将目光移向一边。Sam支撑住自己，但没走几步双腿又发软。他终于抵抗不住睡意，再次昏昏沉沉地闭上双眼了。

“Dean，别担心。”他在倒下前拼命挤出几个词。

“抓紧时间。”站在Dean背后的老者催促他说。

“你接近了一步，但不完全对。虽然我很希望这是你的答案。”那个熟悉的声音从上方传来，Sam惊恐地发现自己正躺在一个空棺里，幸亏盖子没钉死。“在那种情况下你居然能离开那座城，我觉得很惊奇。我要改变一下游戏规则了。”

“在这座城被毁之前，你必须找到答案。”Sam透过棺材的缝隙，看到老者的脸开始变形，“来那座高塔找我。”

“那Nerissa到底是真是假？”他用双脚轮流踢着棺材的盖子，发出巨大的声响，最终掀开了它。

“这个问题我没办法回答你，”他说，“这是游戏中的不可控值。她的出现的确是我所为，但真假——难说。”他的眼睛斜眼看着上方，作苦思冥想状，“我也没兴趣知道。”

老人消失之后Nerissa正蹲在棺旁面无表情地看着他，给他扔过一本厚重的书，把他压回了棺材里。Sam的后脑勺失控撞在棺材边上，热得满头大汗。他半个身子伸出来，将书放在地上。扉页里是他的字迹。只写着一个词：Dean。

“好了，赶快爬出来。这不是什么泄密的心。”

“在你的每个棺材底都找到这本书。”她说，“你们人类烦透了。你明明认识我，却还问我是不是真实的。”她踢着墓碑上的名字，“为什么你就是不肯承认呢？Sammy girl？”

“你脑子到底在想什么？”她愤恨地跑开，“本来觉得你挺可爱的，所以变成小姑娘调戏你一下，谁知道你却认不出自己。下回你再过来玩的话，我还是变成一只大雪狼算了。”

Sam哭笑不得地看着自称“自己”的姑娘跑开了。他拾起那本沉甸甸的书，再次向大道中轴线走去。Nerissa的话让他有了一些头绪。

那个黑发的老人能出现在现实世界，这证明他与Dean，与自己有着密切的联系。老人不完全是一头怪物，他代表着的是自己与Dean一些共有的东西——或至少这头怪物以此为粮食。而Nerissa、海中之城肯定与他自身有关，极有可能是一段记忆，或者与意识相关的具体表现。

街上又恢复成初来空无一人的状态，但城里的地面开始摇晃，建筑之上的水面不安分地骚动起来。那座先前到访的塔楼顶部，正源源不断地吸收着塔下各处建筑冒出的蓝色球体。时间迫在眉睫。

各式建筑的门并未如初到一样紧闭，如今反倒是大开着。他跑着想要靠近那些建筑，但它们却离他越来越远，有些建筑的屋顶甚至出现了裂痕。

正当Sam在原地打转的时候，他踩到了Dean那把小刀的刀柄。出于一种奇怪的冲动，他把没用的刀柄捡了起来。当Sam把它紧握在手里的时候，闪烁着亮光的刀身慢慢恢复。他疑惑地走出几步，又想起Dean在高塔里化成黄沙的那把猎枪，却发现枪杆正躺在不远处的空地上。

“心灵花粉。”Sam把枪背到身上，“原来是这样。”

地面停止了震动，而刚才那些相距甚远的建筑就出现在Sam的步前。他迈着大步走了进去，看见了预想的情况——他在每一座建筑里都看到熟悉的人，熟悉的故事。这座城，毫无疑问是他记忆的集合体。

他跑出大道，欣喜地找到了那座被废车包围的小屋——那个如假包换的Bobby便坐在里头，周围摆满了厚重的书。他推门进去，几束光又照到了屋顶。

“有话快说，有屁快放。”那个戴着鸭舌帽的老人头也不抬，直接给他来了一句。不得不说，他说话的方式果然跟Bobby一模一样。Sam忍不住笑了。

“嘿，Bobby。我想找那家伙。它在哪里？”  
“右边第二个房间。”他翻着两兄弟的相册，灌了一口啤酒，头也不抬地说。“你们小兔崽子尽会找我麻烦。”

他打开房门，发现那头雪狼正趴在熟悉的医院门前。Sam上前搂住了它暖呼呼的身体，把头埋在它的毛发里，“我就知道是这样。”雪狼回舔了他的脸。

温暖的阳光撕裂了城中的窒息感。它们从海面投射下来，在各处留下柔软的橙黄色光束，洒在每一处建筑的墙身。而那座城中心的高塔，正沐浴在最大那束光线下，是这里最明亮、最温暖的地方。

一人一狼顺利回到塔底。上塔的时候，Sam再没有看见任何幻象。那条似乎毫无止境、阴暗冗长的螺旋楼梯，如今散发着蓝光。大地毯与塔顶的空间充盈着梦幻的光线，星尘漂浮在其中。

在他们进入塔顶之后，Sam忠实的朋友，那头雪狼，跟随早已等候多时的灰狼，走进墙壁的亮光之中。

Sam走近了那个男人。

“你好，Sam。”面容酷似小丑的西装男人转过身来，“不得不说，你是第一个赢得这场游戏的人。”

Sam微微一笑，把他身后的高背椅瞬间转移到自己的背后，轻轻地触碰了一下。椅子消失无踪。

“这座城是我的大脑，建筑物是我见过的神与事物的化身。对一只以想象、记忆、信念为食的怪物来说，我的确是最好的猎物。”Sam继续走近他。

“不过为什么只选择我？Dean明明也符合你的条件。”

“他恐惧你的死亡多于他本身，而你恐惧自己多于你对死亡的恐惧。既然如此，为什么对你说不呢？你的脑袋里装满了众多衰落的文明和各种对人性的恐惧，你甚至有点欣赏它们呢。但你的哥哥总是拒绝它们。”他向后退着，“事实上，我并没有把Dean排除在游戏之外。他是另一个游戏的玩家。”

“你输了。”Sam继续逼近他，“你该离开了。”

“是的。是时候寻找下一头更强大的猎物了。”他摘下帽子，向Sam鞠躬，“温彻斯特兄弟总是能找到出路的不是？能赢得梦境领主的人类绝非等闲之辈。”

“我只是没想到我的心灵花粉会有这样的反效果，那两头狼所产生的良性作用是我未曾想过的——你知道，以往的人们总会看到些可怕的东西。”

“我玩得非常开心。有缘再会。”梦境领主打了最后一个响指。

Sam突然摔在雪堆中，并开始猛烈咳嗽起来。

“老天，你可别再晕过去了。”Dean亲吻着他的额头，“我刚才发誓了，你再摔一次我就要亲你的嘴巴了。”  
“你说什么？我晕了多少次了？”Sam显然还没适应过来。

“什么都没说。多亏了那头重死人的大灰狼，你得感谢它把你扯过来的。你刚醒来那瓶子碎了那家伙也消失了，接下来的路就得你自己走了。”

* *

一场新的暴风雪再次吹袭了明尼苏达州。两人所在的这片森林恰好位于冰雪大军的前沿阵地，而他们不得不摸黑穿过这片林地。两人到达营地的时候，帐篷上方已经铺了一层薄薄的冰霜，Dean随手扫开了它们。

他用脚撩开了帐篷的门帘，喘着气托着Sam的两腋，把他平放在垫上。他拧开了角落的灯，把门帘上的拉链拉好。

“你还冷吗？”他把手从手套里拔出来，搓了好几下，这才摸摸Sam的额头。他哥的手不比他的脸暖多少。

“冷。”Sam大力地呼吸着，感觉五脏六腑都在颤抖。他从打架的牙关里挤出一个词后又缩成了一团。帐篷里的灯刺得他眼睛有些发痛，他眯着眼只看见Dean发青的嘴唇和发红的鼻尖。“你呢。”

“这里比外头暖多了，我很快就好。你喝几口，好好睡一觉。”Dean吸了一下鼻子，递过那个小酒壶，托着Sam的后背喂他喝了几口，“待会你翻个身，我帮你把外衣脱下。”

Sam的双手托住酒壶，连同Dean的手一同包在掌心里。他喝得太急，几滴酒精落在气管中，咳得他满脸通红。他的手指像抓住稻草一样紧紧地钩住他哥，后背无力地靠在他哥身上。

“Dean，我很……”他的下一句又淹没在咳嗽之中。

“不要紧。”Dean只是不断抚着他的后背，眼睛关切地看着他，就像小时候他喝牛奶呛到那样。“不要急。”

Dean把酒壶拧上了盖子，放在一边，头一直没移开。他绿色的眼睛，深色的瞳孔里全是Sam。

Sam想要配合 Dean的动作，很是笨拙地想把卡在屁股的裤子拉下去。他撅起屁股，双手伸进裤子两侧拼命拽下去，但他不听使唤的四肢却把裤子扭成了一团。他挣扎着，肩膀和腰都费尽了力气。

最后他只得瘫在垫上干吸气，硬邦邦的裤子硌着他的大腿。

“你不用动，好好睡。我帮你。”Dean跪在他旁边，把他立在垫上的双腿放平，轻声地说。“睡吧。”

他哥用手托起他的小腿，把裤子抽出来，终于解除了最后一道枷锁。之后他被放进了有些湿冷的睡袋里。

Sam迷迷糊糊地感觉他哥把大衣的袖子从他的身上退出来，之后把睡袋严严实实地裹紧了他的肩膀。他翻了个身，背对着灯光，感觉后背更加温暖了——也许他哥把那条毛毯也放在他身上了。那盏暗黄的灯不久便灭去了。

他听到旁边有些悉悉索索的声音，不一会便安静下来。Dean也钻进睡袋里了。

Sam的手脚渐渐暖和起来，终于昏昏沉沉地睡下去。

他又做了个梦。

雪狼和灰狼坐在悬崖边，仰头看着深蓝天空中变幻舞蹈的金绿色北极光。这些美丽的粒子化作迤骊的曲线，映射在双狼深色的瞳孔里。灰狼把头贴近了雪狼，打了个哈欠。它用鼻子拱了拱对方的下颚。

远处，地平线出现了一条极细的朦胧白丝。

极夜即将结束了。

酒精产生的热度把Sam从梦里唤醒了。他看了下帐篷细小的缝隙，还是黑色的。估计只是半夜。

他身体表层的皮肤现在正干热地发痒，全身上下都充满着奇怪的热度。手掌扇起的风又太小，他便把手从睡袋中挣脱出来。Sam有些着急，翻身的时候还不小心打到了睡在一旁的Dean——他这才想起他们买了个双人睡袋。

这次轮到Dean缩成了一团。他的身子移向了Sam的一边，脸对着他，双手交叉夹在腋下，膝盖正顶着他的腿。他正竭力掩饰他发抖的动作。

“Dean？”Sam在黑暗把自己移近Dean，“你还好吗？”

“……”Dean没有发出声音，但Sam感觉他又把自己缩得更紧了。Sam摸向Dean的手，结果被他发着不满的哼声甩开了。他指尖冰冷的感觉刺痛着Sam的掌心。

“你的毛毯呢？”Sam慢慢摸索Dean双手的位置，最后用力用发烫的双手包裹着它们，以确保他哥不挣脱开。

“给你了呗。”Dean的声音在颤抖，跟外头嘶嘶发响的风声夹杂在一起。

“你给我闭嘴。”帐篷里寂静了一会，只剩下细微的呼吸声。

Sam的右手开始在Dean的后背施加力度，将他慢慢推向自己，让他覆盖在同一张狭小的毛毯之下。他的左手紧紧扣住他哥两只手的手腕，揭开上衣的下摆伸进去，把他哥两只冰冷的手掌紧紧贴在自己的胸前。“冷了多久了？”

“不知道。”他哥放弃了挣扎，同时把头贴在Sam的手臂上。“这样是挺暖的。”他嘟囔着，带点尴尬，脸上有些发烫。

Sam的右手向上移去，用自己的手掌包住他的后脑，让他哥的脸贴在他的脖子上。“腿。靠近一点，这样没那么冷。”他把其中一只脚贴近Dean的小腿，“你可以像树袋熊一样抱着我。”

“你以为你是桉树吗？”Dean把湿润的气体喷在Sam的脖子边，硬邦邦的头发扎着他的喉结，“只喝水，就长高。”

Sam顺势用厚实的手臂夹紧了他哥发冷的后背，将掌心的热透过衣服慢慢传递过去。Dean的双手仍旧覆盖在Sam的胸膛之上，Sam的左掌之下。

“是呀。”他的嘴唇贴在Dean的额头上，对方居然没推开，任由他留下一个温暖的印记。“那你要抱紧一点吗？”Sam轻声发问。

Dean用行动回答了他。Sam便将身子移下一点，将自己的唇停留在他的眼睑上。他的拇指一直安抚地摩挲着Dean耳后那块骨头，四指深深陷在对方的头发里，一下一下拨弄着。他哥又把脚绕紧了一点，双手抓紧了他的左手。

Dean安静地呼吸着，他们又只听到帐篷外的沙沙声了。过了一会儿，他把贴在Sam胸前的双手从衬衫的领口里伸出来，攀住了他弟的后颈。这时，Sam双手干脆伸进Dean的上衣里，搂住他哥的腰——现在他们全身都紧紧地贴在了一起，充满了暖意。

“你要吻我吗。”Dean张开了双眼，扇动的睫毛惹得Sam的嘴唇发痒。他把有些发热的双手插进Sam那头乱糟糟的长发里面，蹬着他的双脚努力爬上一点，“Sammy？”

两人额头相抵着，Sam的脸靠得更近了。他深深地吸了一口气，感觉全身更加燥热了。

“真是个小混蛋。”Dean用鼻子亲昵地蹭蹭对方，“黏人的小狗。”

他凑了过去，Sam害羞地闭上了眼。他们的嘴唇满是柔软的触感。

 

这顶小小的帐篷便是他们的全部世界。

明尼苏达州的雪还在下。

-全文完-

**Author's Note:**

> 《Sam的海，我的城》
> 
> 为一篇同人煞有其事写个冗长的后记显得特别奇怪，不过记下只是为了防止遗忘，写下无妨。
> 
> 当初选择《海中之城》作为题目只是因为自己特别喜欢爱伦坡这个作家，而这篇同名诗并不是我最喜欢的一首。对于这首诗最印象深刻的是那一句“ Where the good and the bad and the worst and the best/Have gone to their eternal rest. ”就这样，在被窝里咯吱发抖的我想出了这么一个场景——两兄弟的意念钻进奇怪的海中之城，身体却覆盖在冰雪之中。当他们在寂静的虚无之城中历险时，其中一人却被弹出城外。当他们脱离绝境之时，两人缩在小小的帐篷里互相取暖，不再需要隐瞒内心的情感。
> 
> 在大多数剧集里，Sam显得更为理性和心思细密，这与他的大学经历有关。所以，如果要欺骗他，必须引诱他发掘事情的“真相”，途中证据也须有虚有实。一旦他开始思考，他便正式成为一个玩家。反派梦境领主这点其实算个crossover，这是个dw里的角色，不过我改写了设定。按照原设定“梦境领主是自身阴暗面的体现”，我还是把他弄成了反派。毕竟那演员有着一张小丑脸，然后Sam又特别害怕小丑.......←_←(其实还有一句话点了River的身世出来，这无时无刻的xover没救了)
> 
> 瓶子和双狼都是两兄弟的意象，这略去不谈。不过将Nerissa设置成“Sam的记忆”或者其它东西这一点倒是我的恶趣味使然。比起结局两人在帐篷里的报团取暖，我更喜欢Sam与Nerissa在自己墓地中对峙那段。Sam跟着Nerissa那段所见的都是一路猎鬼的情景。Nerissa的作用是一直提醒Sam是在自己的梦境之中。
> 
> 文中所有受害人人名都与水有关。选择明尼苏达州是因为2009年12月这里经受两次大雪冲击。(满足了条件:有雪，有湖，有森林，有狼) 车程时间全靠Google。然后雪......因为是南方人被吐槽写得不够北方气息了2333
> 
> 梦境领主首次出场以死亡骑士的形象出现*
> 
> 删掉的东西里还挺喜欢这样一段的:
> 
> “ Sam无法掌握过去，他的人生从出生那一刻起就注定充满喧嚣，但他连无声无息退场的权利都失去；Dean无法掌握现在，他的生命从Sam诞生起就与他交织在一起，他自然无法放弃这个唯一的家人。他们无法掌握过去，自然无法掌握现在；他们无法掌握现在，自然无法掌握未来。 ”


End file.
